Cascada & Cianuro
by americnxidiot-translated
Summary: AH/OoC. – Algo iba horriblemente mal con Edward Masen. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con drogas, chismes o su familia. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Edward/Bella. "Cascade & Cyanide" by americnxidiot en espanol.
1. Prefacio

**N/T: **Hola, soy Penélope. Una vez más con una traducción, pero esta vez fuera de mi cuenta. Estaba acostumbrada a traducir las historias – mis favoritas – y publicarlas desde mi cuenta, pero la autora de esta maravillosa historia, **americxnidiot**, se sentía más cómoda haciéndolo por su cuenta. Así que, no había problema para mí. El titulo original de este fic es: **Cascade & Cyanide**, cuya traducción al español es Cascada & Cianuro. Cianuro significa veneno. Un poco complicado y no tan común, pero el indicado, el titulo indicado. Esta historia es maravillosa, te atrapa desde el primer momento, así que dudes en leer. Decidí traducir los diez primeros capítulos y luego mandárselos a la autora, para que así no tenga tanta presión en los hombros y ustedes no se queden en ascuas, esperando la actualización. Para cuando ella publique el décimo capitulo, la historia ya estará traducida en su totalidad. No tendrán que esperar meses, ya que suelo ser demorona. (:

¡Gracias Rachel por dejarme hacer esto! :D

**N/A: **Y ahora, algo completamente diferente. Ni si quiera sé si debería publicar esto, pero, ¿cuándo más podré escribir anónimamente como ahora? Exacto. No hay punto en ser tímida. El rating de la historia es para ser cuidadosa hasta que adivine hacia donde la llevaré.

**Summary: **AH/OoC. – Algo iba horriblemente mal con Edward Masen. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con drogas, chismes o su familia. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece. La traducción está hecha por Penélope BallyCastle.

**Cascada & Cianuro**

**Prefacio**

_Bella, 14 de diciembre_

Las personas siempre me habían advertido sobre Edward Masen.

Ese fue el primer nombre que oí en cuanto pisé la escuela de secundaria de Forks, a comienzos de año. Un persistente chico rubio, llamado Mike Newton, había decidido – sin mi consentimiento – darme un resumen completo de esta pequeña escuela de pueblo. "Para salvarte de un suicidio social", había dicho, como si el elegir el circulo de amigos correcto fuera la decisión más importante que pudiera tomar. Como si Forks fuera Clallam County 98331, el código de área más reciente y popular en el noroeste de América.

Me señaló los mejores lugares para comprar en Port Angeles, y los mejores restaurantes en Forks. "Y la cosa más importante" – él había sido bien obstinado sobre esto – "es que debes evitar a Edward Masen. Ese chico es sicótico.

Sicótico era una palabra que comúnmente se utilizaba para describir a Edward. Raro y demente también eran otras. Mi padre decidió tildarlo como "problemático" cuando mencioné su nombre por primera vez, en la cena. Edward frecuentaba los carros de la policía de Forks, nunca haciendo algo lo suficientemente malo como para ganarse una sentencia, pero si buenas ofensas. Infracción de leyes, estacionamiento ilegal, desorden público, y una vez, consumo de alcohol – aunque Charlie lo dejó ir con sus padres adoptivos, no sin antes darle una advertencia verbal. Y también perdió su licencia de conducir poco tiempo después de cumplir los diecisiete, por posesión de marihuana.

Pero el Edward del que me había enamorado no era así. Era gracioso, honesto e increíblemente apasionado por la música y arte. Él era el tipo de chico que podía escribir un poema cuando estaba molesto, o podía tocar el piano hasta que su frustración desapareciera. Me tomó mucho esfuerzo hacer que él se abriera a mí, pero sentí realizada en cuanto lo hizo. Había ganado su confianza de la manera antigua – ignorando los rumores, y hablando con él como si no hubiera sido advertida previamente de sus problemas. Y eso tomó un tiempo.

Eventualmente, él se dio cuenta de que yo tenía un genuino interés en _él_ como persona, y no en el supuesto psicópata del pueblo. Comenzó a responder a mis preguntas con suyas, logrando conocerme lenta y completamente. Y yo estaba aturdida al darme cuenta lo inteligente y cuidadoso que era. Edward nunca me dio una razón por la cual temerle.

Y eso convertía a esto en algo mucho más aterrorizante. Edward estaba encorvado frente a su bloc de dibujo; su brazo volando furiosamente a través de la página y sus pies temblando nerviosamente a tal grado que él parecía disfrutarlo. El lápiz - que llevaba en su mano - era doblado y tensado con la fuerza de su poderoso agarre. Palabras sinsentido resbalaban fuera de su boca a un ritmo increíble. Yo había entrado a su habitación hacía diez minutos y Edward aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, absorto en su dibujo y lo que sea que atravesaba su mente en estos momentos.

— Maldito corazón está latiendo fuera de mi pecho —rugió enfurecido mientras rasgaba su aparentemente insuficiente creación fuera de su bloc de dibujos y comenzaba uno nuevo antes que el papel si quiera tocara el suelo. Aterrizó gentilmente junto a su chaqueta, revestida en polvo blanquecino, y un billete enrollado.

— ¿Edward? —pregunté, con mi voz temblando como nunca. Sus ojos me dispararon; irises verdes ocultas por pupilas altamente dilatadas.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se distrajo con el sonido de mi nombre—. Bella, bella bella Bella… Fee fie fo fella, ella ella ella.

Hubiera sido gracioso si es lo que pasaba ante mis ojos no fuera tan perturbador. Él se oía como si fuera un niño borracho. Su lápiz cambió de posición en la hoja, ero ningún momento dejó de arañarla. Me tomó tan sólo un momento observar al descartado portarretrato que yacía en el suelo. Una chica con amplios y oscuros ojos me devolvió la mirada, su cabello ondeando salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza. Ella era fascinante y hermosa, como lo era su creador.

— Edward, ¿estas consumiendo cocaína? —pregunté, mi voz por encima de sus incomprensibles

— Estoy en medio de un huracán de creatividad, mi querida y dulce Isabella. Esa cosa —gesticuló frenéticamente hacia la parafernalia en el suelo—, tan sólo ayuda el proceso. Lo suficiente como para empujarme hasta el abismo. Además, lo tomé hace horas, y casi no lo siento. No necesitas preocuparte, Bellaella.

Mi mente comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por información de las clases de salud, cualquier cosa que me ayude a comprender esta situación. No parecía una sobredosis. A penas sudaba y los espasmos de nerviosismo parecían completamente voluntarios. Tal vez, no había consumido tanto. Eso me asustó aún más.

— No has ido a la escuela, Edward.

— Claro que no. No puedo dejar esto sin haberlo terminado. Púa, enferma de poliéster en el… parapeto.

Tragué saliva, tomando nota de las docenas de botellas de agua dispersadas alrededor de él sobre el parqué. — ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en esto? —pregunté, insegura de lo que "esto" era.

— El tiempo es una medida irrelevante y cruel. No hay ni tiempo para dormir, y mucho menos para algo tan superfluo como la escuela. Enroscando un dólar en una manguera para incendios. Pero, ahora que estás aquí, finalmente puedo terminar. Mi musa ha venido a mí. Masticando una tira de goma atada a sillas y a cosas raras.

Mi mente no era capaz de conectar al Edward que conocía con el tembloroso y aterrador desastre que tenía en frente. No había manera de que fueran la misma persona. Esta persona era demente y asustadiza. Me sentí asustada de esta persona. Esta persona era capaz de lastimarme.

De repente, Edward se paró y se movió hacia a mí de una zancada.

— Bella, Bella, tienes que sentarte frente a mí para que pueda hacer tus ojos bien.

Ni si quiera me tomé el tiempo para considerar lo que implicaría dicha acción, sino que me concentré en ayudar a Edward – en que superara por lo que pasaba en estos momentos. Toqué su cabello castaño por primera vez, corriendo mis dedos por como cuando mi madre solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Los calmantes arañazos siempre me hacían dormir.

Edward cerró sus ojos y su aliento tembló terriblemente; su desordenado cabello acariciando frenéticamente la palma de mi mano. Tragué mi miedo y continué con las caricias, ignorando la corriente de palabras sin sentido que salía de sus labios: "… pagar otro jugador, oh, eres tan bueno… aquí hay otro dólar, amárrame a los barrotes de la cama…"

Tomé su mano gentilmente y senté su cuerpo – con dificultad – sobre la cama; lo jalé de tal manera que su cabeza se encontraba recostada en mi regazo. Sus ojos se abrieron de un tirón luego de unos minutos, y cogió mis dedos – los que se encontraban en su cabello – y comenzó a besar la palma de mi mano. Sus labios cubrían cada centímetro de mi mano, y mi corazón tartamudeó. Sollozos rotos comenzaron a escaparse de mis labios mientras me daba cuenta de que este era mi Edward. A pesar de estar en este estado atemorizante, él me afectaba más que cualquier hombre.

Luego de unos segundos, su boca se cansó de mi mano y comenzó a ascender por mi brazo, lamiendo y succionando la piel desnuda. Se sintió _bien_, y había estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, pruebas de su afecto, pero… no de esta manera. Le arrebaté mi mano a sus labios, con lágrimas corriendo libremente por mi rostro.

Por un momento, vi a mi Edward, observándome con ojos confundidos y rechazados. Pero pronto ese barniz los cubrió y el murmureo continuó: "…enfermo, con aquelarres de brujas, desesperadas por carne…" Saltó fuera de la cama y sus espasmos nerviosos continuaron sobre el suelo. Tomó el bloc de dibujo. Yo me seguí llorando en su cama, demasiado aturdida como para quedarme, pero demasiado asustada como para irme. Si el se lastimaba a si mismo… No podía ni pensarlo.

Por eso es que me quedé, observándolo con el corazón estrujado, mientras él murmuraba y dibujaba. Ocasionalmente, se detenía para sorber un poco de agua de su botella o para correr hacia su baño adjunto, pero siempre volvía en el mismo estado maníaco. No fue hasta unas horas después, cuando se calmó y eventualmente se desmayó en el suelo, que me dejé volar en el cansancio y caer dormida en la cama de Edward.

Antes de esto, yo había justificado los rumores. Edward era tímido y difícil de hablar al comienzo. Años en la escuela donde los niños se burlaban de ti por ser extraño y sicótico podría explicar fácilmente su helado exterior. Además, él era adoptado, por lo que los rumores podrían proceder de sus padres verdaderos; o, tal vez, una infancia con problemas. No creía que algo iba verdaderamente mal con él. Él tan sólo era… incomprendido.

Pero algo iba horriblemente mal con Edward Masen. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con drogas, o chismes o su familia.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

**Fin del Prefacio.**

**N/T:** Pueden gritar. ¡Pueden mandarle a la autora bombas explosivas! :D Con este prefacio Rachel le muestra al mundo que el **buen **OoC existe. Mi corazón estuvo estrujado mientras traducía esto. Es que fue tan… ¡Y eso que sólo fue el prefacio! Les espera más de veinte capítulos (: Claro, si dejan reviews. Porque si no dejan reviews, personalmente le diré a Rachel que no publique más. Estoy bromeando, pero si la harían muy feliz con un review. Y… ¿Qué tal si me dicen a mi que tal mi traducción? Fue difícil traducir la bobadas que decía Edward, debo decir, LOL. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

**N/A: **Ese es el prefacio. Las palabras sin sentido de Edward son de "The Murder Mystery" de The Velvet Underground. Esa es la ultima conexión - de la historia - con música que haré. Estoy decidida a dejar que esta historia avance por si sola. Esto es completamente distinto a "You Get Me Closer To God", pero… ¿Qué piensan sobre esta nueva historia?

**Spoiler:**

Biología tocaba luego del almuerzo, y yo compartía esa clase con Mike. Él habló hasta por los codos mientras caminábamos hacia el salón. De verdad, de verdad, que traté de escuchar lo que decía, pero sólo llegué a comprender un poco.

Nos adentramos al salón, y Mike quedó congelado en su sitio en cuanto lo hicimos.

— Mierda —escuché a Mike murmurar débilmente—, había olvidado que Masen era el único que no tenía pareja.


	2. 1: Insultada

**N/T:** ¡Muy buenas tardes/días/noches! Primero que nada, el titulo original del capitulo es "**Insultée**", que se encuentra en francés, y significa "Insultado/a". Cada uno de los reviews me hizo ver el cielo y apostaría los calzones de Edward a que la autora también lo vio, así que gracias :) Yo se que muchos se están preguntando: **¿Qué demonios le pasa a Edward Masen?** Pues… lo que le pasa es que… no puedo decirlo D: ¿Qué teorías barajan? Estaré esperando esas teorías. Las que he leído son bastante graciosas y hasta rozan lo patético. Os explico cómo serán las actualizaciones de este fic: Los **domingos**, dejando una semana. ¿Okay? Aquí vamos con el primer capitulo, el inicio de todo, ¡a disfrutar! Y a reviewar, ¿eh? No vale golpear el botón de favoritos solamente. La nota de la autora está abajo.

**Summary: **AH/OoC. – Algo iba horriblemente mal con Edward Masen. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con drogas, chismes o su familia. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece. La traducción está hecha por Penélope BallyCastle.

**Cascada & Cianuro**

**Insultada**

_Bella, 4 de Septiembre_

Cerré la puerta de mi vieja camioneta Chevrolet roja de un porrazo, agarrándome fuertemente de la manija mientras ponía un pie sobre la lluviosa pista. Rara vez llovía en Phoenix, y nunca – nunca – había tanta humedad como ahora. Observé al resto de personas del estacionamiento, conmocionada por la cantidad de chicas que había arreglado su cabello esta mañana. Yo sabía que este clima del demonio arruinaría y aplanaría mi cabello en cuestión de minutos, por lo que no le veía el punto. No era que quería llamar la atención, de todos modos.

Tercer año de Instituto era una pésima época para mudarse. Y para colmo, estaba tarde, gracias a los problemas con el papeleo. El resto de estudiantes del instituto se conocían desde la infancia, y yo dudaba que alguno buscara por nuevos amigos. Había dejado a mis pocos amigos en la soleada Arizona, junto con mi mejor amiga: mi madre.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Recordar mi verdadero hogar sólo me traería tristeza y dificultaría el día. Charlie no había sido nada más que dulce desde que volví con él. Como yo, Charlie no expresaba libremente sus sentimientos, pero yo sabía que él estaba feliz de que yo estuviera en Forks. Él ha pasado mucho tiempo solo.

Aseguré la puerta del auto con mi llave y me encaminé hacia el edificio, que se asomaba amenazadoramente bajo el cielo gris. Este pueblo era como una película de terror barata. Sólo faltaban algunos focos, tal vez un poco de neblina, y sería oro. Fue especialmente cuidadosa con mis pisadas, no queriendo avergonzarme en frente de estos extraños. Mis manos abrieron la pesada puerta de un jalón y yo saboreé mi pequeña victoria. No tropiezos o caídas. Pero mi humor fue de picada una vez más en cuanto observé mi horario y me di cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo llegar al aula principal.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Mis ojos buscaron alrededor y se situaron en un chico rubio, que me observaba fijamente. Era de peso mediano, con cara de niño y con una apariencia completamente libre-de-amenazas. Asentí lentamente, mordiendo mi labio para evitar decir algo.

Los ojos del chico se dispararon hacia mis labios y luego de vuelta a mi rostro. Una sonrisa levantó sus facciones, y yo me relajé. Él parecía ser lo suficientemente amigable y yo… necesitaba ayuda.

— Sí, no sé como llegar a mi salón.

Dio un paso hacia delante y tomó el arrugado horario de mis manos. Sus ojos azules se levantaron en reconocimiento.

— Este se encuentra junto al mío. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta ahí?

Luché las ganas de rodar mis ojos ante la estupida pregunta. Por supuesto que no me importaba, estaba perdida.

Nos movimos por el corredor y él me observó con esa mirada expectante una vez más. — Entonces, tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? ¿La hija del jefe de policía?

Me puse un poco rígida. Debería haber sabido que la llegada de una chica nueva a Forks sería tema de discusión.

— Sí. Bella. Por favor, llámame Bella.

Mis dedos juguetearon con mi cabello, un hábito nervioso que tenía desde que era pequeña. Me lanzó esa mirada extraña una vez más y yo me detuve, dejando caer mis manos frente a mi pecho.

— Lo siento —sonrió, asimilando mi incomodidad—, no quería hacerte sentir extraña. Sólo que eres… muy bonita. No esperaba eso.

Por qué pensó que me hizo sentir extraña, nunca lo sabría. Un acusador sonrojo calentó mi rostro y yo me dispuse a observar mis pies. El chico tosió nerviosamente.

— Ahora, Bella, hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre Forks. Ya sabes, para salvarte de un suicidio social. Los chicos y yo estamos en el equipo de fútbol—se jactó, cosa muy cavernícola por su parte. Me pregunté cuánto más me tomaría para llegar a mi salón—. Definitivamente te guardaré un asiento para el almuerzo, para que puedas conocerlos—golpeó mi hombro con el suyo en señal de amistad. Yo evité alejarme.

— Todos vamos al restaurante de Ray, en la calle Main, por lo menos una vez por semana; estás invitada, por supuesto. Es un gran lugar de por aquí.

El solo hecho me hizo gruñir. ¿Un restaurante puede ser un _gran lugar_ en Forks? Temblé ante el pensamiento.

— No hay muchas tiendas por aquí, pero Port Angeles está a sólo una hora. Hay una tienda bastante buena llamada "Necesidades & Tentaciones". Y, por supuesto, está el centro comercial Landing —hizo aspavientos con sus manos, como si estuviera familiarizada con Port Angeles y supiera de lo que hablaba.

Él continuó hablando hasta que finalmente llegamos a la entrada del salón. Se detuvo y los caminos se diferenciaron al instante.

— Y la cosa más importante, Bella —apuntó afirmativamente con su dedo, sonando como una reprimenda. Fue ridículo—. Te lo prometo. Lo más importante es que debes evitar a Edward Masen. Ese chico es sicótico.

Me quedé helada inmediatamente, sintiendo simpatía por el chico que había sido rechazado de mi lista de amigos – por el chico rubio – incluso antes de que lo conociera. Eso no me pareció justo.

— Sabes que esa es una acusación bastante profunda como para que la crea, considerando que ni siquiera sé tú nombre.

Él sintió mi tono hostil y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

— Oh, mierda, que idiota soy —golpeó su frente, tratando de ser simpático—. Soy Mike Newton.

Estiró su mano para un tentativo apretón. Suspiré y la tomé, sonriendo ligeramente. El chico parecía ser un buen chico, un poco entusiasta tal vez. No me parecía correcto maldecir a una persona antes de conocerla. Por todo lo que sabía, Edward _podía_ ser un sicótico y Mike tan sólo trataba de protegerme.

La campana de advertencia sonó y Mike saltó ligeramente.

— Bueno, esa es mía. Por favor, créeme con lo de Masen. Sólo no quiero que salgas lastimada —asentí, resignada—. Si no te veo en clase, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Me guiñó el ojo – cosa que fue bastante molesta – y se dirigió a su salón. Tomé una bocanada de aire y entré a la sala 176.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban sentados y sólo había dos asientos libres. Uno estaba en la esquina, rodeado de tres chicos habladores; y la otra junto a una pequeña y silenciosa chica, en medio de dos chicos - dormidos sobre sus mesas. La segunda opción era la más llamativa. Me deslicé hacia la silla y saqué mi libro. Comencé a leer, creyendo que si concentraba toda mi atención en cualquier cosa, las personas me dejarían en paz. La profesora tomó lista. Un minuto o dos después, me atrapó.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —levanté una temblorosa mano y traté desesperadamente de ignorar las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros de clase. No dejaron de mirarme hasta que los anuncios matutinos comenzaran, y estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba de un rojo fosforescente. Levanté la mirada de mi libro y observe el escritorio de mi costado - dónde la pequeña pelinegra me observaba curiosamente.

— Hola, soy Bella.

La chica río. — Créeme, lo sé. Eres el tema de habladurías del pueblo, y puedo ver lo mucho que eso te molestará.

Sonreí y asentí, cerrando mi libro lentamente.

— Soy Alice Brandon. Es un gusto conocerte, finalmente.

La familiaridad del cuerpo estudiantil era inquietante para mí. Tal vez, Charlie se encontraba más emocionado – ante la idea de tenerme aquí – de lo que pensaba. Y, sólo tal vez, le había dicho a todo el pueblo las buenas noticias. Me aseguraría de hacerle pagar por eso, luego.

— Entonces, Bella, ¿has conocido a alguien más?

— Sólo a un chico llamado Mike Newton —la sonrisa de Alice se opacó un poco, una arruga formándose en su frente. Me hizo sentirme incómoda—. ¿Siempre es tan… amigable?

Funcionó, y se rió a voz en cuello.

— Si tienes tetas, sí.

Recordé la advertencia de Mike sobre Edward Masen, y decidí que quería una segunda opinión.

— Mike mencionó algo que me puso curiosa. Me dijo que evitara a Edward Masen.

La mirada sombría volvió a su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo mencionó? —suspiró—. No conozco a Edward mucho. No hemos tenido una verdadera conversación desde primaria. Él se _cerró _a todos cuando pasó a la secundaria. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Mike, exactamente?

Me alcé de hombros.

— Tan sólo que era sicótico. No me dio una explicación.

— Mike tiene un problema con Edward, pero supongo que está en lo cierto. Edward es bastante extraño, y no habla con la mayoría de gente. Nunca. Me siento mal por ese chico —cerró sus ojos y asintió—, pero Mike tiene razón. Probablemente lo mejor sea que te alejes de él. No debería ser un problema. Como dije, no es muy social.

La campana sonó, avisando el final de la hora. Alice y yo teníamos nuestra primera clase juntas, por lo que caminos por el pasillo conversando amigablemente; el tema de Edward Masen completamente olvidado.

Las clases matutinas pasaron borrosamente. Recibí más atención de la anticipada o querida, por lo que la campana del almuerzo fue más que recibida, a las 11:45. Caminé lentamente en la cafetería, esperando en la línea a por un sándwich de atún. Mis ojos escanearon la cafetería, buscando un rostro familiar. Había una mesa de chicas pequeñas, todas vestidas con faldas demasiado cortas. Un muchacho se sentaba completamente solo, con un Moleskine; un pedazo de pizza descansaba a su costado. Él observaba inexpresivamente las páginas de su cuaderno mientras las garabateaba. Un mezcla de estereotipos escolares llenaban la cafetería: populares, perdedores, miembros de banda e indios. Finalmente, divisé a Alice al otro extremo de la cafetería, sentada con algunas personas más. Dos mesas más abajo, se encontraba Mike Newton.

Suspiré, deseando haber conocido a Alice antes que a Mike. Ella me vio antes de que llegara las mesas y me saludó; su sonrisa opacándose un poco en cuanto vio hacia donde me dirigía. La saludé de vuelta tristemente, y me encontré detrás de la silla de Mike.

— Um, hola, Mike.

Él alzó la mirada, y tras verme, jaló la silla contigua y palmeó el plástico rojo sonoramente. Tomé tímidamente el asiento, dejando mi bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

— Chicos —los ocupantes de la mesa me observaron; me sonrojé—. Esta es Bella, ya saben, la chica nueva de les hablé.

Una chica de cabello marrón me sonrió y estiró su mano.

— Jessica Stanley. Creo que estás en mi clase de Español. La Sra. Goff, ¿no?

Sonreí ante el nombre familiar y asentí. Los otros adultos se presentaron como Tyler, Eric, Angela, Lauren y Ben; pero no recordaba quién era quién. Durante la mayoría del periodo me mantuve sentada y me dediqué a escuchar, absorbiendo los nombres y los detalles que los amigos de Mike lanzaban. Mike trató de incluirme lo mejor que pudo. Aprecié su esfuerzo, y hasta deseé que se relajara un poco.

Biología tocaba luego del almuerzo, y yo compartía esa clase con Mike. Él habló hasta por los codos mientras caminábamos hacia el salón. De verdad, de verdad, que traté de escuchar lo que decía, pero sólo llegué a comprender un poco.

Nos adentramos al salón, y Mike quedó congelado en su sitio en cuanto lo hicimos.

— Mierda —escuché a Mike murmurar débilmente—, había olvidado que Masen era el único que no tenía pareja.

¿Masen? ¿Edward Masen estaba en esta clase? Mi mirada encontró el asiento libre al final del salón. Se encontraba junto al chico que había visto en la cafetería. Él seguía encorvado frente su Moleskine, con la misma mirada inexpresiva.

— Lamento no haberte advertido, Bella. Él no _debería_ hablarte en lo absoluto. Él sabe.

Ponerle una cara al tan infame nombre sólo aumentó mi simpatía. Encontré cierta confianza y le susurré Mike:

— Creo que puedo cuidarme a mi misma, Mike. No eres mi padre.

Él frunció el entrecejo en señal de disculpa y comenzó a hablar, pero lo ignoré, avanzando hacia mi mesa.

Edward no levantó la mirada mientras me acercaba, por lo que tuve la oportunidad de recorrerlo con la mirada e inspeccionarlo. Su cabello era de un inusual tono marrón, con notables hebras rojas. Su piel era pálida y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente demacradas, pero definían claramente su filosa mandíbula. Círculos oscuros descansaban bajo sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban demasiado absorbidos en su escritura como para verme. Edward Masen era _bastante_ atractivo, y era difícil conectar a este callado y pálido chico con su oscura y misteriosa reputación.

Dejé caer ruidosamente mi mochila al suelo, para advertirle de mi presencia, pero él ni siquiera se movió. Tomé el asiento y tosí ligeramente, con mis nervios a punto de estallar. Pero algo en este chico me hacía querer hacer un esfuerzo.

— Hola, soy Bella Swan. Soy nueva aquí, y creo que este año somos compañeros de laboratorio —estiré mi mano tentativamente, en un gesto amigable. El lápiz de Edward se detuvo en la hoja, y él levantó la mirada cautelosamente. Mi respiración se detuvo. Sus ojos eran de un color verde filoso y absolutamente hermosos, pero no fue eso lo que me golpeó. Él se veía _tan_ triste. Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente en una mueca inconciente; sus legibles ojos gritaban de dolor y las ojeras marcaban su miserable apariencia. Edward echó un vistazo rápido a mi mano extendida y luego se volvió a su cuaderno, dibujando con mayor fuerza que antes – sus labios cayendo en una mueca más profunda.

Luego de unos segundos, estaba claro que él no iría a tomar mi mano o a responder mis saludos. Traté de no sentirme insultada, recordando lo que Alice había dicho. Este chico rara vez hablaba con alguien. Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, me sentí disgustada que él haya pensado que era como el resto de estudiantes. Como todos. No me había ganado ese concepto.

Pasamos el resto de la clase en silencio. Sentí otra oleada de rechazo cuando él abandonó el salón tan pronto como la campana sonó.

Lo restante del día transcurrió borrosamente, como la mañana. Veía los tristes ojos de Edward Masen siempre que dejaba volar a mi imaginación. No podía entender cómo alguien tan joven como él pudiera verse tan herido y roto. Mi espíritu se levantó un poco en cuanto la campana final sonó, y caminé rápidamente hacia mi auto, esperando no cruzarme con Mike Newton. Treinta minutos después, me encontraba em casa, inmensamente tranquila.

Mi primer día en la secundaria de Forks me había dejado molida, y mi no-interacción con Edward me había causado más problemas de lo que debería. Jalé un manta y la lancé sobre mis hombros; me estiré en el sofá, y quedé dormida en cuanto cerré mis ojos, rezando para que me sintiera mejor en cuanto despertara.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/T:** No me lastimen. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Yo sé que quiere besar a la autora y de paso besarme apasionadamente a mí. Ja, os descubrí. Bueno, el primer capitulo fue fenomenal, ¿no? Apuesto la vida de mi abuela a que se mueren por leer más :D Una cosita importante: **Moleskine** es una especie de cuaderno con hojas blancas. Primer vistazo a Edward. Espero que esta historia les esté gustando tanto como a mí y que dejen un bello review a la genialosa Rachel. Pónganlo en favoritos, alerta, autor favorito, etecé. Estoy segura que eso animará a la autora.

**N/A: **Pues sí, no ocurrió mucho. Pero tenía que empezar por algún sitio, ¿cierto? Tengo la historia planeada, ahora, es cuestión de escribir. Les cuento que las actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes. Aunque trataré de actualizar dos o tres veces por semana. Les prometo, chicos, que sólo hay un capitulo de introducción más, y que luego de eso, la acción viene. Por favor, déjenme reviews, porque eso me anima actualizar :)

**Spoiler:**

— ¿Por favor? —supliqué—. Si voy a ignorar a Edward, lo menos que merezco es saber la razón legítima.


	3. 2: Curiosa

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews, estoy segura que Rachel os ama ahora. En fin, el fic. Este capitulo me gusta. Espero que les guste también. Les digo, lectores, que la parte buena se viene acercando a pasos agigantados. En un par de capítulos más, los veré rogando. Mwuaha. Bromeo, aunque sería cómico. Yo le rogaba a la autora, asi que no sería cosa del otro mundo. El titulo original de este capítulo es **Curieuse**, en francés, que significa "Curioso/a" en español. Disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar un review. El favoritear la historia y no postear no vale, ¿eh? Nota de la autora al final :)

**Summary: **AH/OoC. – Algo iba horriblemente mal con Edward Masen. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con drogas, chismes o su familia. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece. La traducción está hecha por Penélope BallyCastle.

**Cascada & Cianuro**

**Curiosa**

_Bella, 4 de Septiembre _

— ¿Bella? —Gruñí y me revolqué en el sofá, ignorando la interrupción y tratando de volverme a dormir—. Bella, ¿estás despierta?

Abrí un ojo y divisé a Charlie, de pie, frente a mí. Él se rascó la cabeza y me sonrió ligeramente cuando estiré mis brazos. Me sentía tan descansada y mucho mejor que hace unas horas. Un rápido vistazo al reloj me mostró que eran casi las siete, y me dejó en shock. Había dormido por tres horas.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Mi humor decayó nuevamente cuando recordé mi día, pero forcé un sonrisa.

— Estuvo bien.

El olor a comida china llegó a mi nariz e inhalé profundamente, dedicándole una mirada confundida a mi padre.

— Uh, sí —aclaró su garganta nerviosamente—, ordené algo de comida para la cena. No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaba, por lo que te ordené unos fideos.

Caminos a la cocina y mi boca se hizo agua ante la vista de las cajitas llenas. Cogí el contenedor de pollo _lo mein(1)_ y me senté, echándolo a un plato limpio. La cocina de Charlie no tenía casi nada de comida. Las ollas y sartenes estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo, y algunos de los suministros de cocina seguían sellas en sus cajas originales. Ayer planeaba prepararle la cena, pero sólo encontré una caja de spaghetti y de pasas. El frigorífico estaba medio vacío, y sólo contenía cerveza, leche casi-expirada, y algunos cuantos condimentos básicos. Me ponía triste pensar que Charlie estaba tan solo aquí que no le veía el punto a ir de comprar. Probablemente ordenaba comida todas las noches. Me prometí a mi misma que lo rectificaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Comimos en silencio por unos minutos. Éramos dos personas que no sentían la necesidad de _llenar lagunas_ en conversación. Disfrutaba la comida china, asfixiando el _lo míen(1)_ en _soy sauce(2)_, tratando de atrapar los fideos y el pollo con los palitos. Más de una vez había dejado caer la comida, antes de que llegara a mi boca. Charlie rió ante mis tropes esfuerzos, y me alcanzó un tenedor. Me reí con él.

— Entones, ¿cómo se compara la secundaria de Forks con tu escuela en Phoenix? —preguntó Charlie aprensivamente, mordisqueando su huevo hervido.

No quería disgustarlo. Él estaba tratando de hacerme feliz con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta me había comprado una camioneta roja a uno de sus amigos de la reserva de La Push, por lo que tenía cómo movilizarme.

— Definitivamente es más pequeña que mi antigua escuela —di un mordisco a mi comida—, pero tiene su encanto, supongo. Aunque me pregunto cómo es que todo el alumnado sabía mi nombre desde antes que llegara aquí.

Le lancé una mirada acusadora, mientras que él se alzaba de hombros, sonrojándose ligeramente. Puede que me pareciera mucho más a Reneé, pero veía mucho de mí en mi padre.

— Le mencioné a unas cuantas personas de por aquí que te mudabas, y ya sabes cómo son los pueblos pequeños. Las noticias se esparcen como si fueran fuego salvaje.

Seguimos comiendo por unos minutos, hasta que Charlie habló nuevamente.

— ¿Conociste algún chico simpático?

— Sí, algunos.

Charlie conocía mis tendencias tímidas, y estoy segura que temía que no hiciera ningún amigo.

— Había una chica, Alice Brandon —asintió al reconocer el nombre—, que fue muy amistosa. Me gustó mucho. También estaba Mike Newton, quien me ayudó bastante.

Seguía infeliz por la manera en que Mike había hablado de Edward en Biología, pero recordé que no conocía la historia completa del asunto. Dudaba que Mike tuviera tal desdén hacia Edward sin razón alguna.

— El niño Newton es un buen chico, muy educado —dijo aprobatoriamente—. Su padre tiene una tienda de deportes, aquí, en el pueblo. Mike trabaja ahí, a veces.

Asentí y volteé mi cabeza hacia mi comida, insegura de lo que debería decir en respuesta.

— Él fue muy… ehm… —traté de pensar en una _bonita_ forma de expresarlo— dispuesto a echarme una mano cuando lo necesitara. Los amigos de Mike eran muy sociales y parranderos, al parecer. Tal vez me destruyan, ¿eh? —lancé sarcásticamente, y Charlie sonrió—. La mayoría de personas que conocí hoy parecen ser geniales.

Mi voz decayó un poco al final, al recordar la excepción.

Charlie lo notó, mucho más atento y observante del lo que yo le había acreditado. — ¿La mayoría?

Me sonrojé, deseando haber dejado mi boca cerrada. — Bueno, sí, sólo hubo una persona que no era exactamente sociable, pero está bien. No puedes satisfacer a todo el mundo.

Por favor, papá, deja el tema, déjalo.

— ¿Quién era, Bells? —Él sonaba como el Jefe de Policía Swan y no como Papá Charlie, por lo que sabía que él esperaba nombres específicos.

— Um, ¿Edward Masen?

La cabeza de Charlie saltó. Cualquier rastro de bondad desapareció de su rostro.

— ¿Te tocó o te hizo dañó?

Estaba más furioso que nunca. Claramente, el nombre le era familiar.

— No, papá, por supuesto que no. —Me alarmó el hecho de que hasta Charlie había escuchado _cosas_ sobre Edward. Los pensamientos que giraban entorno a que todo se trataba de la estúpida maldición de Mike, desaparecieron.

— Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Nada —cedí—, absolutamente nada. Traté de hablar con él y… como que me mandó a volar. Como dije, está bien.

Él continuó con las cejas fruncidas y con una expresión agria.

— ¿Por qué trataste de hablar con él?

Me estaba aburriendo de su interrogación. — Él es mi compañero de laboratorio en biología, ¿por qué no le saludaría?

Charlie escuchó mi tono filoso, y tomó un profundo respiro. — Lo siento, Bellas. No pretendía saltar de esa manera. Es sólo que Edward Masen es… problemático. Y lo mejor sería que te alejaras de él.

Estaba cansada de vagas advertencias. — Todos dicen eso. Mike me dijo que lo evitara porque era sicótico, y Alice me dijo que era muy extraño y rara vez sociable. ¿Qué demonios ha hecho él para que se gane esa descripción? Por lo que he visto, es increíblemente callado.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

— Ese chico es _malas noticias(3). _Lo he recogido por muchas ofensas, más veces de las que puedo contar. Él vive con el Dr. y la Sra. Cullen. Lo adoptaron cuando tenía cinco. No estoy seguro de exactamente qué le pasó a sus padres de verdad, pero creo que algo desagradable.

Absorbí todo lo que dijo, insegura de porqué me interesaba tanto. Tan sólo odiaba ver a alguien infeliz, y si supiera qué le hacía infeliz a Edward Masen, tal vez podría entender.

— Como sea, Carlisle y Esme Cullen son personas maravillosas, y sé que han tratado de ser los mejores padres de ese chico. Tal vez él ya estaba demasiado crecido cuando lo acogieron, no lo sé.

— Bueno, ¿qué tipo de crímenes ha cometido?

Charlie suspiró. — Sabes que no debería decirte nada sobre eso, Bella.

— ¿Por favor? —supliqué—. Si voy a ignorar a Edward, lo menos que merezco es saber la razón legítima.

Mi voz sonaba desesperaba mientras le suplicada a mi padre. Yo tenía razón. Yo sabía que tenía razón. No iba a ignorar a alguien y mucho menos grosera sin una explicación. Charlie me lanzó una mirada seria, y luego, su cabeza cayó en derrota.

— No son necesariamente las ofensas, son las circunstancias tras ellas. Por ejemplo, el año pasado le di un ticket por estacionamiento ilegal. No fue gran cosa; sólo cuarenta dólares. Pero cuando traté de alcanzarle el ticket, él se quedó sentado sobre el parachoques de su auto, observando el pavimento y rehusándose a hablar, no hasta que llamara a una grúa. Lo he arrestado dos veces por traspasarse del límite. La primera vez fue hace dos años; recibí una llamada de la familia Weber. El muchacho estaba en su columpio, cantando canciones de los _Rolling Stones(4)_ en la mitad de la noche. Tuvo mucha suerte, ya que los Webers no establecieron cargos mayores contra él. La segunda vez, el año pasado, fue mucho más severa. Fue encontrado vagando en propiedad privada, en a playa La Push.

Tenía una botella de alcohol. Respeto a los Cullens demasiado como para avergonzarlos, por lo que manejé hasta su casa y les advertí. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la delincuencia del muchacho hace unos meses. Estaba patrullando cuando lo vi fumando marihuana en la esquina de su casa. Pobre Esme, estaba realmente destrozada.

Charlie suspiró pesadamente y comió el último pedazo de huevo. — Edward nunca mostró remordimiento, y si continúa así, no sólo tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario o ayudas. Se irá a prisión, en cuanto cumpla dieciocho —mi padre me observó; con ojos serios y preocupados—. No quiero que te metas en problemas, Bella. Y Edward es un chico bastante problemático.

Asentí sin decir palabra alguna, tratando de procesar lo que Charlie me había dicho. Y estaba decepcionada al admitir que aún no entendía de verdad. Muchos adolescentes bebían y fumaban marihuana. Él sólo había tenido la mala suerte de haber sido atrapado. Y sí, lo de invasión de propiedad privada era raro, así como el ticket, pero no había nada excepcional sobre ellos. Y ninguna de esas cosas podían describirse como "sicóticos". Saqué toda mi frustración mientras devoraba el resto de mi comida, apuñalando con fuerza cada pedazo de pollo. Terminamos de cenar en silencio y yo recogí los platos y utensilios, llevándolos al fregadero. Charlie me dio una palmada en el hombro, tomó una cerveza, y se dirigió a la _sala de estar_ para ver el partido de los _Mariners(5)._

Necesitaba tener algo en mente para distraerme, por lo que decidí llevar bien la promesa que me hice a mí misma. Terminé de lavar los platos, me metí en las zapatillos y abrigo, y hablé con Charlie

— Voy a dar una vuelta, papá. Volveré en una hora o por ahí.

Ladeó la cabeza por un segundo, asintió y luego volvió a concentrar su atención en el juego. Troté por las escaleras de porche, casi tropezando hacia el suave parche de acerca. El equilibrio volvió a mí en cuanto me sostuve del poste. Salté a mi camioneta, y logré encenderla – finalmente – tras unos cuantos intentos. Sonreí ante el ruidoso motor mientras conducía, sorprendida de lo mucho que amaba al auto. Era viejo y no estaba en la mejor forma. No podía manejar sobre las cincuenta millas por hora, pero tampoco era un fanática de la velocidad. El Chevy rojo estaba gastado, pero era único y perfecto para mí.

Durante el viaje, me maravillé – una vez más – de lo pequeño que era Forks. Me tomó menos de diez minutos manejar a través del pueblo para llegar al supermercado. Había un solo banco y dos pequeños restaurantes decentes, incluyendo el de Ray, el que Mike mencionó. Algunos otros restaurantes estaban salpicados a lo largo de la carretera principal: Pizza Pacific, el restaurante Goleen Gate, y el café Forks. Hasta pasé por la tienda Newton. Me preguntaba cuanta clientela tenía la tienda, y si era la única fuente de ingresos de los Newton. No imaginaba que fuera muy beneficiosa. Muchas carreteras pequeñas se ramificaban de la principal; urbanizaciones y casas antiguas a la vista. Tenía que admitir que había algo atractivo en la intimidad de un pueblo pequeño. Amaba Phoenix, y seguía prefiriendo la idea de vivir en una ciudad grande. Pero podía ver cómo Charlie disfrutaba viviendo aquí.

Entré al estacionamiento de Forks Outfitters, el único supermercado del pueblo. Sólo cinco carros estaban estacionados a lo largo del espacio de cemento. La tienda era tan antigua que ni siquiera tenía puertas automáticas. Cogí un carrito y comencé mi viaje: recorriendo de arriba abajo los pasillos; echando comida básica, necesaria para cualquier cocina, al carrito. Aceite vegetal, salsa marinara, cebollas y ajo, más leche, mantequilla, vegetales frescos y fruta, pollo congelado que podía ser calentado para comidas rápidas, especias, pan, y algunas otras cosas más. Mientras decidía entre tos marcas de cereal, en el pasillo de desayuno, una voz chillona llamó mi nombre. Me di la vuelta y vi a Alice Brandon, cogiendo un paquete de muffins ingleses.

Observó mi carrito lleno y se rió. — ¿Alimentando a un ejército pequeño, Bella?

Sonreí. — Aparentemente mi papá no ha ido de compras desde Reneé… lo siento, mi madre se mudó. Así que creí que sería buena idea ponerme las pilas. Tal vez haga la cena mañana.

— Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Bella.

Normalmente, me hubiera sonrojado ante el innecesario cumplido, pero Alice me hizo sentir muy cómoda. Ella metió unos muffins en la canasta y se la echó al brazo.

— Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día como estudiante de la secundaria de Forks?

— Estuvo bien. Mike me ralló los nervios para el final de día.

Alice rió, asintiendo con su cabeza en señal de concordancia.

— Sí, yo tampoco soy una gran fan de Mike. Me crecieron los pechos en el verano de entre octavo y noveno grado, y Mike no dejó de perseguirme como un perro por dos semanas. Al final, tuve que decirle, sin rodeo alguno, que no estaba interesada —sonrió—. Ahora me mira con el ceño fruncido siempre que nos encontramos en el pasillo.

Me reí, pero consideré su plan de acción. Tal vez podría esperar hasta tener algunos buenos amigos y después lo echaría. Pero el fastidio que era Mike era insignificante cuando recordaba el resto del día. Me pasé una mano por el cabello.

— Oh, y conocí, o por lo menos le _hablé_ a Edward Masen; tenías razón. No habla con nadie.

Supongo que ella notó mi tensión, porque sonrió tristemente.

— No te lo tomes personal, Bella. No eres tú.

— Lo sé. Pero resto de personas que conocí parecen ser simpáticas. Y, ya sabes, sólo nos quedan dos años. Puedo sobrevivir hasta la graduación.

Alice asintió.

— Tienes toda la razón —observó su reloj y sonrió, disculpándose—. Tengo que irme, mi madre me está esperando en el auto.

Se volteó para irse, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia a mí. — ¿Tienes celular?

— Um, ¿sí? — Tomé el teléfono negro que Charlie me había dado en cuanto me mudé. Ella lo tomó rápidamente y golpeó los números antes de devolvérmelo.

— Llámame si quieres salir el fin de semana o algo por el estilo. ¡Podríamos tomar un viaje a Port Angeles e ir de compras! —sus ojos se iluminaron, y yo estaba ligeramente interesada en su entusiasmo. Ir de compras no era precisamente mi actividad favorita. Alice sonrió y se despidió con la mano, para luego dirigirse a la caja.

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. Decidí a por la caja de _Frosted Mini Wheats(6)._ Era bueno tener por lo menos un amigo en Forks.

Más o menos.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

_(1) Lo mein: _plato chino basado en la técnica stir-fried de fideos de harina.  
_(2) Soy sauce: _salsa china de soya fermentada, hecha de frijoles de soya.  
_(3) Malas noticias:_ Expresión acomodada.  
_(4) Rolling Stones: _Mejor banda británica de rock, junto con los Beatles._  
(5) Mariners: _Marinos de Seattle. Equipo de béisbol de MLB con sede en Seattle, Washington.  
_(6) Frosted Mini Wheats:_ Cereal de desayuno creado por Kellogg's, que consiste en tiras de cereal y pedazos de trigo congelado.

**N/T: **Sí, me apresuré. Pero eso no quiere decir que actualizaré tan rápido, ¿eh? Haré lo que pueda, en serio. SI tengo suerte, estaré comenzando una nueva traducción esta semana, si tengo suerte: necesito contactarme con la autora y puede que me mande a volar. Espero ver reviews, montones de reviews, ¡eh! Hagan feliz a la autora y a la traductora. Gracias por sus palabras :) Nos vemos el domingo, si hay suerte.

**N/A: **Bella me estuvo hablando todo el día, por lo que tenía que escribir el capítulo. EN fin, estoy segura que no les importa. Ustedes, chicos, son geniales por todo su apoyo, así que espero que este capítulo les gustara. Tienen un poco más de información sobre Edgard, pero no tanto. Me gusta el siguiente capítulo.

Déjenme un review y háganme saber qué piensan :)

**Spoiler: **

Mike tenía una postura agresiva, y su mano agarraba firmemente los bíceps de Edward Masen. Mike me estaba dando la espalda, por lo que podía ver el rostro de Edward, pero él aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia.


	4. 3: Persistente

**N/T:** Traté con todas mis fuerzas actualizar el domingo, pero caí muerta de gripe. Aquí vamos con otro capítulo, que espero que les guste. La cosa se pone cada vez más interesante y en este capítulo lo veremos. Título original del capítulo: "Peristante". Una vez más, lamento mucho haberme demorado y me encantaría prometer que no volverá a pasar, pero no puedo. Estos días la universidad me tiene como loca, no duermo más de dos horas diarias.

**N/A: **¿Han leído "Blanco & Negro" de Vixen1836? Si no lo han hecho, deberían. Es increíble, una escritura absolutamente asombrosa.

**Summary: **AH/OoC. – Algo iba horriblemente mal con Edward Masen. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con drogas, chismes o su familia. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece. La traducción está hecha por Penélope BallyCastle.

**Cascada & Cianuro**

**Persistente**

_Bella, 5 de Septiembre_

Mi estómago me dolía cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente. Me encontraba más nerviosa de loo que había estado ayer antes de la escuela.

Tomé una ducha rápida, y eso ayudó un poco. Mi cabello se secaría naturalmente, por lo que me puse un simple par de vaqueros y un suéter. No me importaba el maquillaje. Charlie ya se había ido cuando bajé las escaleras, y estaba agradecida, por los momentos de silencio que tendría antes de partir a clase. Roncé un tazón de _Frosted Mini Wheats_ y contemplé mi plan de ataque.

La nueva y abundante información sobre Edward me ponía ansiosa de verlos una vez más. Pero, ¿quién sabe si me hablaría? Y, ¿por qué yo _quería_ hablar con él? Todo y todos me decían que me mantuviera alejada, que lo dejara pasar. Pero Reneé siempre decía que era demasiado curiosa para ser bueno.

Manejé hacia la escuela, y me estacioné cerca al edificio, planeando quedarme sentada en la camioneta hasta que sea la hora. Desafortunadamente, alguien tenía otras ideas.

— ¡Arizona! —Mike golpeó el vidrio de la ventana, y yo grité, al ser arrancada completamente de mi ensueño. Su voz era chillona y su rostro se encontraba demasiado emocionado como para las siete y media de la mañana—. Vamos, hay que ir a clase.

Quería refutar y machacarle que él ni siquiera estaba en mi clase, pero en vez de eso, suspiré y luego abrí la puerta.

Comenzó una nueva historia sobre su noche en la tienda de deportes, y yo traté de responder y reír en los momentos apropiados. Mike estaba siendo un fastidio para mis nervios esta mañana. Llegamos a los casilleros y nos detuvimos, tal como ocurrió ayer.

— Entonces, ¿recuerdas el restaurante al que vamos?

Asentí. — Ray, ¿cierto? Ayer pasé por ahí.

— Sí, ese. Bueno, Tyler, Jess y yo iremos a cenar esta noche, y tú tienes que venir —sonrió, y golpeó mi brazo en broma.

— Iba a cocinar para mi papá esta noche–

— Vamos, Bella, de verdad quiero que vayas —suplicó, con los ojos persuasivos—. Tan sólo queremos mostrarte que Forks no es del todo malo.

La culpa irracional me llevó a decir que sí. Mike golpeó mi brazo nuevamente, para luego dirigirse a su salón. No sabía con exactitud que tan seguido me tocaba, pero esperaba no estar dándole una idea incorrecta.

La primera mitad del día se pasó volando. A veces hablaba con Alice, pero la mayoría del tiempo me sentaba en silencio y tomaba notas, sin querer quedarme atrás a éstas alturas del año escolar. Me esforcé lo suficiente con Cálculo, prestando atención. El almuerzo transcurrió como ayer. Traté de hablar un poco más, y siempre respondía cuando se me preguntaba algo, pero pasé la mayoría de la hora escuchando. Mike mencionó repetidas veces que los acompañaría al restaurante de Ray esta noche, y Tyler parecía estar tan emocionado como Mike. Jessica sonrió, pero podía ver que se encontraba perturbada.

Mis ojos eludieron cuidadosamente la mesa de la esquina, dónde yo sabía que él estaría.

Finalmente, Biología. Mi corazón galopaba para cuando llegué al salón. Al igual que ayer, Edward estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, con la nariz en el cuaderno. Aunque hoy parecía que dibujaba, y no que escribía. Tomé asiento y traté de no rodar los ojos cuando Mike me siguió, parándose en frente de la mesa y hablando hasta que la campana sonara. El señor Banner explicó el trabajo que estaríamos haciendo el día de hoy, una introducción a la microoscopía. Y entonces, sólo éramos Edward y yo, y un solo microscópico entre nosotros.

Él cerró su cuaderno de mala gana y cargó la primera placa; una ameba. Sacó una hoja y comenzó dibujando la pequeña eucariota con destreza y comodidad, Edward se relajó mientras u lápiz arañaba la página, y él si que era hermoso cuando no estaba nervioso. En menos de un minuto, su dibujo estaba listo, por lo que empujó el microscopio hacia mi lado. Enderezó su espalda y tensó su postura una vez que el aparato dejó sus manos.

— Gracias.

Mi voz era tímida, pero tibia, o, por lo menos eso era lo que trataba.

Edward asintió en reconocimiento y miró sus manos, trazando formas en la mesa con sus largos dedos. Tras un largo vistazo, empujé el microscopio. Mi dibujo me tomó más tiempo que a él, y terminó en un manchón que parecía ser un perro. Já. Miré rápidamente a Edward, quién todavía no despegaba la mirada de sus manos. Se veía cansado, como la última vez, y sus ojos seguían tristes y desatentos. Su piel era de un tono pálido no–saludable, como si no hubiera visto el sol en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Te importa si empiezo esta vez?

Edward negó mudamente con la cabeza y suspiré, empezando a dibujar otro protozoario. Noventa segundos más tarde, había terminado. Le empujé el instrumento nuevamente; él lo tomó sin decir palabra alguna y comenzó a dibujar.

El trabajo en el laboratorio continuó de esta manera. Quería hablar con él. Preguntarle que hacía para divertirse o si odiaba el clima de aquí como yo, preguntarle si se encontraba bien… pero, no tenía idea de cómo empezar. Por lo sólo abrí la boca para unas cuantas preguntas y reconocimientos, y él respondió con movimientos de su desordenada cabeza. Cuando ya había dibujado las seis placas pedidas, Edward sacó su cuaderno y fue absorbido rápidamente por su dibujo.

Como unos treinta segundos antes de que la clase terminara, entré en pánico. Quería sacarle una palabra siquiera, antes de que el tiempo se acabara. Tal vez si era paciente y buena con él, él respondería eventualmente a mis preguntas y oraciones. Y, tal vez, yo podría saber el porqué de algunas cosas.

— Nos vemos mañana, Edward.

Él se removió ligeramente cuando dije su nombre, pero no dio otra señal de respuesta. Y, tal como ayer, salió volando en cuanto sonó la campana.

**&.**

_15 de Septiembre_

Nada ha cambiado.

Una semana entera trabajando con Edward y sentándome a su lado en Biología no me había llevado a ningún lado. Yo continuaba hablando increíblemente poco, y él continuaba asintiendo y moviendo su cabeza cada vez que necesitaba una respuesta. A veces, él tomaba nota, siguiendo las lecturas del Sr. Banner. A veces garabateaba en su moleskine. A veces escribía página tras página de prosa, con una caligrafía clara, pero temblorosa cuando lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo lo absorbía demasiado. Pasaba demasiado tiempo observándolo, porque Biología era una materia fácil que no necesitaba de toda mi concentración.

Conforme los días pasaron, él se veía menos triste. Definitivamente, había algo aislado y defensivo sobre él. Él sólo me atrapó observándolo una vez, y su respuesta fue alejarse todo lo que pudo, de tal manera que quedaba al otro lado de la mesa. Todos los días, Mike caminaba hasta mi mesa, y me hablaba hasta que la clase comenzara, y, todos los días, Edward salía volando en cuanto el timbre sonaba.

Era enteramente repetitivo.

Había visto a Mike y a sus amigos unas cuantas veces fuera de la escuela. El restaurante era bastante hogareño y divertido. Los cuatro ordenamos _milkshakes_ y luego me preguntaron sobre mi vida en Phoenix. Pero, mientras más me relajaba, más incómoda me sentía con Mike. A este punto, era más que claro que estaba interesado en mí. No era una volada. A veces, mientras caminábamos, él me tomaba la mano o pasaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Y todas esas veces, yo cruzaba mis brazos y me alejaba de él, creando una distancia entre nosotros. Alice me había dicho que Mike no la había dejado en paz hasta que ella se lo espetó, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No tenía ni la confianza, ni el poder. Mike había sido muy simpático conmigo.

Además, el que el rostro de Jessica cayera cada vez que Mike mostraba algún interés en mí, no ayudaba.

Aún tenía que llamar a Alice. No tenía otra explicación más que mi timidez. Ella no me había presionado para volver a salir, y lo agradecía. Pero, me preguntaba si tal vez necesitaba un empujón.

El cielo de Forks estaba de color azul y muy claro, lo cual me levantaba el humor inmensamente, a pesar de que fuera lunes. Era el periodo del almuerzo, pero yo aún no estaba lista para entrar. Mi cabello marrón relucía y calentaba mientras caminaba por la acera, con las palmas al aire, de tal manera que recibía los rayos del sol.

El cielo de Forks estaba azul y claro, lo cual levantaba mi humor inmensamente, a pesar de ser lunes. Era el periodo de almuerzo, pero no podía entrar, aún no. Mi cabello marrón relucía y calentaba mientras caminaba por la acera, con las palmas al aire, recibiendo los rayos del sol. El aire seguía espeso y templado, pero hasta la humedad era soportable con un cielo sin nubes.

Eran estos momentos, cuando echaba de menos Phoenix.

Mi estómago rugió y yo hice una mueca. Un vistazo a mi reloj me dijo que ya había perdido cinco minutos de almuerzo, pero había valido la pena. Eché mi mochila a mi hombro y me encaminé al corredor que me llevaría a la cafetería. Los salones estaban casi vacías, pero mientras me dirigía a mi destino, escuché un par de voces, aparentemente chillonas para el silencioso salón.

— Y un demonio. ¡Tú hiciste que toda mi mierda se cayera! —era Mike, con un tono frío e increíblemente intimidante. Estaba doblando por el recodo, por lo que aún no podía verlo.

Una voz suave que no reconocí respondió:

— Te lo dije, fue un accidente. Honestamente, no te vi.

— Al carajo con eso, ya he visto tu temperamento. Nada de lo que haces es accidental. Me empujaste a propósito.

Mike sonaba bastante abusón, con una nota de burla en la forma en que hablaba.

— Casi no te toqué —la voz respondió, mucho más silenciosa que antes—, y te equivocas. ¿Podrías dejarme ir a almorzar?

Las desconfiadas palabras del muchacho me rompieron el corazón. Él sonaba desesperado y vulnerable. Me sacaron del trance en el que estaba, y rodeé el recodo para salvar al chico de mi amigo – aparentemente – inestable.

Mike tenía una postura agresiva, y su mano agarraba firmemente los bíceps de Edward Masen. Mike me estaba dando la espalda, por lo que podía ver el rostro de Edward, pero él aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Se veía asustado y pequeño, a pesar de ser cinco pulgadas más alto que su atacante.

— Sólo ten cuidado, carajo. Trata de ponerte como loco conmigo una vez más y voy a levantar cargos. No estoy bromeando.

Edward ojeó el hombro de Mike y, posiblemente, casi se va de bruces en cuanto me vio. Sostuve su mirada y él la mía. Sus orbes verdes se veían salvajes y aterrados mientras Mike afianzaba su agarre.

— ¿Qué carajo estás viendo? —volteó la cabeza y al verme, dejó instantáneamente el brazo de Edward.

— ¿Bella?

Edward, ahora libre, echó a andar hacia la cafetería, con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza. Su codo rozó el mío. Mi brazo ardía, en el mismo punto con el que había tenido contacto con el de él, pero mis rostro seguía en dirección de Mike.

— ¿Por… por qué estabas haciéndole eso? —

No podía procesar lo que acababa de ver. Mike dio un paso hacia mí y yo di uno hacia atrás involuntariamente. Su rostro cayó y él suspiró.

— Bella, no entiendes–

— No, aparentemente no entiendo, pero nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera porque _chocó_ contigo en el pasillo.

Mis palabras temblaban por mi enojo silencioso y la confusión.

— Bella, te prometo —se acercó a mí una vez más y dejó su mano sobre mi hombro, irritantemente evasivo y calmado—, que sé de lo que hablo.

Mike apretó mi brazo gentilmente y agregó:

— Vamos a almorzar.

Dejé que me guiara por el pasillo, pero no volví a hablar mientras consideraba su absurda reacción. Para hacer las cosas peores, me gané una mirada asesina de Jessica cuando Mike y yo llegamos a la cafetería con diez minutos de retraso. Qué perfecto.

— Lo siento, nos topamos con Masen —explicó a la mesa, y todos asintieron al entender. Jessica se entibió inmediatamente, y trató de iniciar una conversación sobre la clase de Español. Me sentí mal por mis limitadas respuestas, pero mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

Me excusé de Mike, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, y me dirigí a Biología con anticipación. Me coloqué sobre mi asiento antes de que alguien llegara y traté de adivinar qué le diría a mi compañero de laboratorio cuando se sentara a mi lado. Hoy día fue la primera vez que había escuchado su voz. De alguna manera, me hacía sentir más compasiva, ya que sonaba igual de triste de lo que aparentaba. No podía olvidar lo que sentí cuando nos miramos fijamente. No quería volver a ver asustado, como en el pasillo.

La clase se llenó, y él fue uno de los primero en llegar. Evitó mi mirada y se hundió su asiento, disponiéndose inmediatamente a sacar su moleskine. Comenzó a garabatear algo que parecía ser poesía. ¿Se supone que este muchacho es agresivo, como Mike lo había tildado, sicótico? ¿Este muchacho, que tenía miedo de mirarme a los ojos?

El Sr. Banner nos dejó una nueva tarea, algo sobre proteínas- Edward tomó los frascos pequeños que contenían el producto que íbamos a examinar con manos temblorosas. Comenzó con la primera.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que te hablara de esa manera?

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes que pudiera sofocarlas. Su mano saltó y volcó el contenedor de vidrio; una grosería se escurrió por sus labios. Se levantó, camino hasta el escritorio, y regresó con una nueva muestra.

Él continuó trabajando como si no hubiera hablado.

— ¿Edward?

Por primera vez, oí su voz dirigida hacia mí:

— Bella, por favor.

El desánimo del tono de su voz rompió mi corazón una vez más. Todo estaba silencioso.

— Edward yo–

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Edward miró mis ojos finalmente, su miradas ardiendo en viveza. Mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho mientras sentía una extraña conexión creciendo entre nosotros. Me atravesó completamente con la mirada.

Este momento de viveza me alentó considerablemente:

— Porque quiero que sepas que hay algunas personas que realmente quieren conocerte. No voz a juzgarte basándome en rumores o especulaciones de otros, Edward. No las creo.

Aunque estuviera hablando, yo cuestionada la honestidad de mi declaración. Porque algo sobre él, me dejaba inestable.

Edward continuó observándome por unos minutos. Simplemente, nos miramos el uno al otro; mi respiración lenta y pausada mientras me ahogaba en el momento.

Dejé de respirar cuando él se acercó a mí, a tan sólo un paso de mi rostro.

— Bueno, tal vez deberías.

Volvió a su posición original, al otro extremo de la mesa y continuó trabajando sin decir una palabra más.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/T: **Espero que les haya gustado (: ¡Dejen reviews!

**N/A: **Vamos, déjenme un review y háganme saber lo idiota que Mike es :)


	5. 4: Amistosa

**N/T: **Los tomates, golpes y palabras malas son bienvenidas. Sé que me demoré más más, mucho más de lo previsto, pero es porque me dio la influenza. No la porcina, pero la A. Y no sé como conseguí levantarme todos los días, embutirme las pastillas, inyectarme café en la sangre y seguir con vida. La traducción, por más que estaba en un post-it – catalogada como ¡Urgente! – tuvo que pasar a segundo plano; después de todo, es lo que hago en momentos libres. Por cierto, hubo alguien que me emepeó, deseándome salud e hijos (?) Bah, diciéndome que me mejorara: Pues… ¡Gracias! Te respondí el y, disculpa por no haberlo hecho antes. :) Ahora sí, vamos con el siguiente capítulo y más abajo hablamos.

**N/A: **Este capítulo va por la deliciosa lata de espaguetis que estoy devorando mientras escribo esto. No podía dormir, así que escribí esto.

**Summary: **AH/OoC. – Algo iba horriblemente mal con Edward Masen. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con drogas, chismes o su familia. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight _no me pertenece. La traducción está hecha por Penélope BallyCastle.

**Cascada & Cianuro**

**Amistosa**

_Bella__, 15 de Septiembre_

Decir que estaba confundida era exageradamente modesto.

"_Bueno, tal vez deberías…" _ ¿Qué significaba eso? Por supuesto que que podía identificar la advertencia que me había dado. Quería que escuchara a Mike Newton, a mi padre, a Alice, y a todo el mundo que me dijera que me aleje de él. Debía creer que Edward era un demente, beligerante, problemático, peligroso y cada uno de los adjetivos que las personas me lanzaban. Debía ignorar mi deseo de juzgarlo por mis propios términos, y seguir lo que creía la población.

Pero no podía. Simplemente, no podía.

Saqué la tabla de picar del gabinete del costado del horno, la limpié con agua para remover la suciedad. Enjaboné mis manos, las enjuagué, saqué la envoltura del paquete de filete y puse las tiras de carne sobre el pedazo de plástico naranja. Sólo tenía un opacado cuchillo de carne para trabajar, pero transmití mi frustración a la carne cruda, convirtiéndolo, con esfuerzo, en tiras aún más delgadas. Lavé mis manos y la tabla de picar (lo último que quería ahora era _Escherichia coli(1)_), e hice lo mismo con los multicolores pimientos. Charlie y yo ibamos a comer fajitas.

Entibié un poco de aceite en la sartén en el antiguo horno de gas; lancé ajo, ají en polvo y algunos condimentos para la carne. Una parte de mí se sentía insultada por el hecho de que Edward haya asumido que yo era como el resto. Pero después de haber visto a Mike en acción, no lo podía culpar. Había presenciado a un Edward siendo verbal y físicamente atacado, y sólo porque chocó con un chico en el pasillo. Estaba asombrada de que _Edward _era considerado el demente cuando Mike actuaba irracionalmente. La sartén chilló y siseó, así que levanté la tabla de picar y empujé las tiras de carne y vegetales al aceite caliente.

Eso me llevaba a otro punto interesante. Mike.

Había dejado que las cosas entre él y yo se fueran de control. En vez de ser clara y directa con mis intenciones, tal como Alice sugirió, le había dado una patética indirecta de que no estaba interesada. Eso ya no iba a servir. Me tocaba frecuentemente y de manera personal, y yo simplemente no veía a Mike de esa manera. Y tras la forma en que actuó en el pasillo, era imposible que algún día lo hiciera. Nunca podría amar a alguien que humillara a alguien como Mike lo hizo. Él tenía algo de historia con Edward, según sabía, pero nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera. Nunca. Especialmente alguien tan frágil como Edward.

El olor de los condimentos llenaron el aire mientra volteaba la carne y vegetales con una espátula de caucho. Algunas personas se bronceaban en Arizona; yo aprendía a cocinar _TexMex(2)_.

El punto era, sin importar lo que Edward me había aconsejado, no lo iba a hacer. Él no estaba feliz con el _statu quo(3)_ y eso estaba dolorosamente claro. Si lo que había visto hoy era correcto, Edward no tenía a nadie en la secundaria de Forks. Charlie hablaba muy bien de sus padres, pero no tenía idea su relación con él. No tiene hermanos, según lo que sé. Edward Masen estaba completamente solo. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era un amigo.

Vi algo en él hoy, en los breves momentos que pasé observando sus expresivos ojos. Edward era introvertido gracias a sus compañeros, pero habías más de él que eso. Quería saber exactamente qué plasmaba en su moleskine. Quería ver sus dibujos y leer el mundo desde su perspectiva. Quería preguntarle por qué se acobardó ante el pequeño Mike Newton, y qué había pasado entre ellos para llegar a este punto. Era todo un enigma. No podía dejar de estar intrigada.

Porque era una buena cocinera, pero no _Emeril(4)_, abrí los frijoles precodios con el abridor de lata —pasado de moda— de Charlie, y los eché a un contenedor para meterlo al microondas. La carne ya estaba casi lista, así que apagué la candela y puse la sartén en la encimera. Miré el reloj. Cinco y media. Charlie no iba a llegar hasta por lo menos media hora. Las tortillas se calentaban en tan sólo segundos, por lo que podía sumergirme en mis cavilaciones. Sin distracción alguna.

Podía trabajar en el ensayo de Español, pero ero me hacía recordar a Jessica, quién me recordaba a Mike, y que me llevaba a ningún lado. También tenía una tarea de Inglés; Alice estaba en mi clase de Inglés. Con Edward en mi mente, decidí que la mejor distracción que podía conseguir era un poco de compañía. Aislarme me haría daño.

Saqué el anticuado teléfono de mi cartera y encontré el número de Alice, para golpear el botón verde. Sonó dos veces hasta que Alice contestó.

— Hola, Alice al habla.

Su voz sonaba más aguda al teléfono, y mis palmas comenzaron a sudar mientras me adentraba en una nueva fontera social. Imaginé el solitario rostro de Edward para inspirarme. _No quiero ser así. No quiero ser así. _

— Ey, Alice… es Bella.

— ¿Bella? Oh, me alegra que llamaras, ¿qué pasa?

Sonreí ante su genuino entusiasmo.

— Bueno, estaba a punto de empezar la tarea de Inglés, y pensé que tal vez podría llamarte y ver si querías venir y hacerla juntas—. No conestó inmediatamente, por lo que comencé a hablar con mayor rapidez. — O sea, acabo de preparar la cena para mí y para mi padre, pero siempre hago demasiado. Fajitas de carne. Así que podríamos comerlas mientras estudiamos.

Sonaba como una idiota y eso era posiblemente lo más redundante que había dicho en mi vida. Alice se rió.

— Eso suena más divertido que hacer la tarea por mi cuenta. ¡Claro!

— Okay —solté un suspiro de alivio y me reí de mis nervios irracionales—. Vivo…

— Bella, sé dónde vives. Tu papa es el jefe de policía.

— Oh, claro.

Rió nuevamente. — Te veo en quince minutos, ¿está bien?

Colgamos y salté de sorpresa cuando escuché el suave rugido del carro de Charlie, mientras se estacionaba. Había llegado a casa temprano. El motor murió y él se enaminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón. Se sacó la casaca y su cinturón, y las colgó. Estiró sus brazos y lo pude ver desde mi sitio en la mesa.

Los ojos de Charlie se encontraron con los míos y sonrió. Caminó cansinamente hasta la cocina.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Bells?

— Preparé fajitas para la cena. Una amiga vendrá, espero que esté bien.

Los ojos de mi padre brillaron con una emoción desconocida para mí, mientras escaneaba el montón de ingredientes cocinados del horno. Me pregunté cuánto había pasado desde que alguien le había preparado la cena, y de verdad esperé que por lo menos tenía comidas caseras de vez en cuando. Charlie se acercó a mí y dejó caer su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Por supuesto que está bien. Huele delicioso.

Sonreí y caminé hasta la encimera, para abrir la bolsa de tortillas. Las calenté poniéndolas directamente sobre la hornilla eléctrica, cinco minutos para cada lado. Era un truco que había aprendido de Reneé.

— Así es como tu madre solía cocinarlas —manifestó Charlie ávidamente, pero yo no estaba muy segura que había sido su intención decirlo en voz alta. El hecho de que recordara tan pequeño detalle me hacía sentir triste por él. Siempre he creído que Charlie quería mucho a Reneé. Tal vez hasta la seguía amando.

Él llenó su plato y golpeó mi hombro una vez más, para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar, con sus fajitas y cerveza.

El timbre sonó momentos después, y corrí a abrir. Sonreí tímidamente mientras Alice se adentraba en la casa por primera vez. Colgó su chaqueta junto a la de Charlie, y luego echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, lo cual me sorprendió. Enredé mis brazos alrededor suyo y reí tontamente en respuesta.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Estoy tan feliz que llamaras, tenía miedo que te haya asustado!

Me reí entre dientes nerviosamente.

— Creéme, Alice, estoy comenzando a creer que eres la persona más normal que he conocido en la secundaria de Forks.

Alice se alejó de mí y entró a la sala de estar.

— ¡Hola, jefe Swan! Soy Alice Brandon y es un pacer conocerlo —lanzó su mano hacia él, ansiosa y amistosamente. Observé entretenida mientras Charlie se sentaba en su sillón, momentáneamente aturdido por la energética muchacha. Tras unos incómodos segundos, él estrechó su mano y la sacudió firmemente.

— Llámame Charlie.

Alice asintió y yo la jalé del brazo, dirigiéndola torpemente hacia la cocina, mientras se despedía de Charlie con la mano. Ella llevaba una larga bolsa en su hombro. Parecía ser de cuero y costoso, con una etiqueta plateada de diseñador. Me sonrojé al pensar cuánto costaba, mientras me sentaba frente a mi plato de fajitas. Sin que yo le dijera algo, Alice tomó un plato de costado del horno, lo llenó con más comida de lo que imaginé que cabería en su estómago y se sentó a mi lado.

Tomó un bocado y su mandíbula cayó.

— ¿Tú cocinaste esto? —asentí— ¡Es fantástico! Quienquiera que se case contigo, es un hombre con suerte.

Sonreí ante el extraño comentario, revelando cuán cómoda me sentía con ella, que con Mike y sus amigos.

Pasamos una hora discutiendo nuestros papeles de inglés. El profesor nos había dado una lista de novelas para escoger, y debíamos escribir un ensayo, comparando el empeño de los personajes con una situación similar en el mundo moderno. Alice decidió escoger _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, siguiendo mi recomendación. Por mi parte, elegí —fielmente— _Romeo y Julieta. _Fue una sorprendentemente productiva sesión, y ambas ya teníamos conclusiones para antes que terminara la hora.

Alice era tan graciosa como lo había imaginado, y chiflada en el buen sentido. A pesar nuestros conflictos en intereses, ambas ligábamos porque nuestras personalidades se complementaban. Ella era sociable y habladora mientras que yo era tímida y reservada.

— Entonces… odio preguntarlo, Bella —partió su tortilla fría y la echó a su boca—, pero, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Tienes muchos problemas con Mike y sus seguidores?

Mi sonrisa se disipó.

— Algo parecido—. El rostro de Alice se tornó más serio ante mi respuesta indefinida.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? Soy muy buena escuchando —golpeó mi codo con el suyo, y yo le sonreí ligeramente. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, y sabía cómo pensaba sobre Mike, por lo que sería una excelente oreja.

Corrí mi mano por las terminaciones de mi cabello, doblándo las puntas con mis dedos.

— Aparentemente Edward Masen se chocó con Mike en el pasillo, hoy. Cuando los encontré, Mike sostenía el brazo de Edward y lo retenía ahí mientras le gritaba —suspiré—, y yo no esperaba que Mike tuviera un temperamento como ese, ya sabes.

Asintió, sonriéndo tristemente.

— Mike… —se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, Mike tiene como… como una maldición en contra de Edward. Algó pasó hace unos años, y Mike no ha sido capaz de superarlo. No es la primera vez que Mike lleva algo a tal extremo.

Mi extraña sed de lo referente a Edward emergió, y supe que Alice sería quien me lo dijera, Alice lo haría.

— ¿Te importaría decirme qué pasó? ¿Por qué Mike odia a Edward tanto?

— No conozco los detalles, pero desde que ya casi no puedes ocultar tu curiosidad… —alzó una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros—, puedo contarte lo que sé.

›› A mitad de escuela, Edward era completamente normal. Era un poco más callado que el resto, tímido y reservad, pero seguía siendo social. Tenía unos cuantos amigos, incluyendo a Mike Newon. Y ya sabes que él es adoptado… —asentí—, sí. Carlisle y Esme son absolutamente geniales. Dos de las personas más buenas que conocerás. O sea, cuando Esme se enteró que era infértil, ellos no quisieron adoptar un recién nacido o utilizar subrogación.En vez de eso, encontraron a un chico de cinco años, en peligro de quedar en el sistema de adopción hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad; y lo criaron como suyo. Niños adoptados generalemente provienen de familias horribles, y no es fácil hacer que un niño crecido se sienta cómodo. Pero como dije, Carlisle y Esme son maravillosos.

›› Como sea, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en noveno grado. O por lo menos ahí fue cuando lo noté. Edward comenzó a actuar extraño. Siempre fue artístico, pero comenzó a cargar un cuaderno de dibujo con él, siempre. Mike comenzó a molestarlo con eso, y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Por Octubre, Edward se había alejado aún más; sólo hablaba cuando le hablaban, y a veces ni respondía. Por ese tiempo, Edward se ausentó muchos días a la escuela, sin justificación. Y cuando volvió, Mike lo confrontó.

›› Aquí es cuando los detalles se ponen difusos. No estoy segura de qué dijo Mike exactamente, pero dejó a Edward desconcertado. Se lanzó sobre Mike en medio del pasillo y lo aprisionó contra el casillero —Alice sacudió su cabeza—, y procedió a… sacarle la mugre. Mike terminó con la nariz rota y con muchso dedos rotos, con cardenales cubriendo por lo menos el tercio de su cuerpo. Aparentemente fue una pelea horrible. Edward estaba completamente fuera de control, y fue trabajo de tres muchachos separarlo de Mike. Fue suspendido por una semana y la familia de Mike estaba lista para levantar cargos hasta que Esme les suplicó que no lo hicieran. O por lo menos eso es lo que escuché. Cuando Edward volvió a la escuela, estaba diferente. Tal como lo está ahora. Las personas se alejaron de él, tachándolo como violento o demente. Su comportamiento extraño simplemente echó más leña al fuego. Asumo que has escuchado sobre el incidente en la casa de los Webers, ¿no?

— Sí, Charlie me contó.

Alice tomó un sorbo de agua, tragándolo ruidosamente.

— Eso es todo lo que sé. Cada tantos, Edward desaparece unos días y regresa sin excusa alguna. Nadie pregunta el por qué. Los rumores no tienen fin. El más común es que está en drogas, lo que supongo que es posible. Todo lo que sé es que él estará mucho mejor en cuanto se largue de Forks. Tiene mucha historia aquí.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Estaba obteniendo los detalles que deseaba, poco por poco, pero mientras más sabía, menos entendía. Cada cosa que aprendía me dejaba más confundida y un poco más asustada de lo que fuera que afectaba a Edward. Pero Alice no me dejó pensarlo más, sino que nos regresó a la tarea de inglés.

Alice se fue alrededor de las nueve, y yo —de alguna manera— hice planes con ella para salir de compras el fin de semana. ¿Cómo logró que accediera a eso?

Trepé en la cama poco tiempo después, exhausta, pero no pude dormir. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo es que alguien tímido como Edward pudo haber atacado a Mike de esa manera? Y si eso había pasado, ¿por qué Edward se veía tan asustado en el pasillo? Al comienzo, mi dibujo de Edward estaba basado en lo refente a "perrito perdido". Estaba resentido y triste, y yo podía traerlo de vuelta. Pero lo que ahora sentía era completamnte diferente. Una parte de mí, la parte inteligente y lógica, demandaba que dejara al muchacho en paz. Tal vez tenía muchos más problemas y no valiera la pena. Él me dijo explícitamente que me alejara, y ni siquiera lo conocía. No lo conocía abslutamente nada.

Pero otra parte de mi ser, y esta parte crecía y se fortalecía día a día, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Quería ayudarlo, pero no por ese trivial sentido de satisfacción personal. Quería ayudarlo porque nada de esto era justo. Ni la forma en la que era tratado, ni en la forma en la que las personas lo veían, ni su exilio, ni nada. Quería ayudarlo porque… no lo sabía. Pero todos merecen alguien dónde apoyarse.

Si mis previas supocisiones eran correctas, Edward no tenía nadie.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en cosas felices; la expresión en el rostro de Charlie cuando vio que le había cocinado, la voz emocionada de Alice cuando contestó el teléfono, el cálido y floral aroma de mi madre, el sol de Arizona sobre mi rostro; y, finalmente, tras una hora de revolcarme y moverme, caí en un profundo sueño.

Esa noche, por primera vez, soñe con Edward Masen, sus verdes y vivos ojos derretidos sobre los míos.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/T: **Dejaré de prometer actualizaciones o dejar fechas para éstas porque se me hacen un mundo cumplirlas. Y no digo que no soy mujer de palabra, porque fuck, lo soy, sino que el tiempo me odia. Séh, el tiempo es uno de mis ex novios, por eso me tiene resentimientos —corté con él por ser muy pesado. ¡Nos leemos pronto, crucen los dedos y recen porque no muera aplastada por un camión antes de terminar la traducción! _(ríe como imbécil)_.

**N/A: **_Prometo _que volveremos con Edward en el siguiente capítulo. Es una construcción lenta, pero les estoy dando actualizaciones rápidas —_AQUÍ es cuando Penélope se corta las venas_—. En este capítulo se exploró los pensamientos de Bella hacia la soledad y exilio (ya sea para Edward, Charlie o de ella).

Déjenme un review y háganme saber qué les pareció el capítulo.

5


	6. 5: Defensivo

**N/T: Hola señores!!! Pues bien… regresando a la traducción de esta historia… no soy Penélope por si lo preguntan, mi nombre es Pao y vengo a terminar lo inconcluso para aquellos que se han quedado con ganas de terminar esta maravillosa historia! Me va bien la traducción así que no habrá mucho problema, tendrán un capitulo nuevo por semana o si bien nos va hasta dos muchachones! Espero para aquellos que dejaron de lado este fic lo tengan en mente de nuevo en verdad vale taaanto la pena.. C: en fin.. sin más demora ahí les va. Un Besote…**

**N/A: Estoy tratando de hacerlos más largos, pero mierda, el capitulo mas lago que he escrito fue de 5000 mas o menos y me tomo toda la vida. Este va fuera de opiniones (hehe).**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Twilight. Traducción por BarBarBar ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Défensif, Defensivo.**

_Septiembre 16_

Estaba de pie afuera de la puerta de la cafetería, el estomago me revoloteaba nerviosamente mientras limpiaba mis palmas sudorosas en mi pantalón azul obscuro. Mi pie golpeaba en la tierra a un ritmo desigual, y yo en realidad podía sentir la sangre abandonado mi cara, una inusual sensación para mí. Con un empuje lento, hice mi camino, paso tras paso, a la línea del almuerzo. Absolutamente nada parecía atractivo con los nervios molestando mi estomago de esa manera. Mariposas mi culo, esto estaba lleno de pájaros.

Realmente no había razones para estar tan incómoda. Yo solo estaba haciendo lo que yo quería. Y después de hablar con Alice la noche pasada, estaba más determinada que nunca. Mike Newton necesitaba un mensaje directo: yo no estaba interesada. Aparentemente, el no tenía idea de lo incomoda que me puso, y probablemente interpreto mi ansiedad como cariño. Y a pesar de que él tenga una muy buena razón para estar enojado con Edward, la agresividad de Mike realmente me asusto. Fue solo un intento para mantener segura su masculinidad pero, si lo que me dijo Alice es cierto, todo paso hace dos años. Eso me mostro que Mike es alguien que guarda sus rencores con saña. Incluso si Edward había atropelladlo intencionalmente a su gato o algo, la reacción de Mike a un simple golpe en el pasillo fue extrema.

Y desde que aparentemente no estaba dispuesta a respetar los deseos de Edward, lo que es un tema totalmente diferente, decidí que no necesitaba a dos personas inestables en mi vida, con una era suficiente.

Luego de tomar un saludable almuerzo de limonada y galletas, pague por la comida y después di el primer paso hacia la cafetería.

A este punto, el camino ya me era familiar. Pase a las chicas que parecían salir de _Mean Girls*_, cuatro mesas de estudiantes quejándose y preparándose para un examen, y dos estudiantes de segundo año encima uno del otro como si estuvieran en un lugar mucho mas privado. Mi mesa de siempre estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, tome una respiración profunda, evitando el contacto visual con mi destino. Sentía la mirada de Mike quemándome mientras me acercaba, mi corazón se acelero en anticipación a mis movimientos. No me gustaba hacer sentir mal a nadie, pero ya había tenido suficiente de él. Mis pies parecían golpear con fuerza el suelo, cuando finalmente llegue al lugar donde normalmente me sentaba, desvié mi camino habitual y seguí caminando hacia ellos.

"Bella?" Escuche la voz confundida de Jessica llamarme mientras caminaba, pero no podía mirarla, no si quería hacer esto. Camine otros quince pasos y entonces me detuve. Alice me miro cuando el chico que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo, una sonrisa radiante ilumino su cara.

"Hola, Bella!"

Enrede mi cabello en señal de nerviosismo pero mi voz era segura cuando hable: "Puedo sentarme hoy con ustedes chicos?"

Alice asintió emocionada y saco la silla vacía a su lado. Me senté dándoles una pequeña sonrisa a las otras tres personas de la mesa. Los dos chicos parecían amables, la otra chica estaba demasiado ocupada arreglando su maquillaje como para notar mi presencia, lo que estaba bien para mí.

"Chicos, ella es Bella Swan" Dio unas palmaditas en el brazo del chico rubio a su lado "El es mi novio Jasper Hale," después señalo a la pareja sentada frente a nosotros "Ella es su hermana Rosalie, y su novio Emmett McCarty."

"Police chief's girl*, encantado de conocerte" Emmett me tendió una mano con una sonrisa amistosa, "¿Puedes hacer que se olvide de mi multa por exceso de velocidad? Porque realmente apesta"

Me reí y respondí en voz baja "Lo siento el suele mantener las cosas del trabajo en el trabajo" Con una pequeña sonrisa Emmett se derrumbo exageradamente sobre su silla y suspiro en voz alta. El tenía un carácter alegre que hacía difícil sentirse nervioso a su lado, un pensamiento gracioso considerando que Emmett media por lo menos 1.84 y probablemente pesara más de 98 kilos. Cuerpo de Tom Brady con cara de niño. Puso su mano sobre el cuello de Rosalie, frotando suavemente. Se movió un poco ante su toque pero continuo poniéndose gloss en los labios, haciendo pucheros en el pequeño espejo.

Emmett frunció el ceño "¿Apuñalaste a Newton con un lápiz o algo? No es que me importe, por supuesto. Es solo que te esta lanzando dagas con los ojos"

Resistí el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, en lugar, me comí una galleta. Alice respondió por mi "Bella es la conquista más reciente de Mike"

Los cuatro volvieron sus cabezas hacia mí con sonrisas simpáticas, sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. "No te preocupes pase por lo mismo en la secundaria" Rosalie cerró su polvo compacto. "El no entiende una indirecta."

"Bueno, yo me sentaba en su mesa hasta hoy, espero que entienda la indirecta" Cruce los dedos sobre mi limonada.

Rosalie liberó una baja y sensual risa "Eso es lo que crees, ese niño realmente necesita captar una pista" Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonreí. Era fácil ver que él la adoraba, Rosalie enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se recargo en el, completamente a gusto.

"Lo que él necesita es un buen puñetazo en la cara", Jasper rio entre dientes, un leve acento del sur marcaba sus palabras, cálido y acogedor, aprovechando la risa de sus amigos.

Sonreí junto con ellos, pero los recuerdos trajeron algo de tensión a mi postura. Si Alice tenía razón, entonces era lo último que Mike necesitaba. Lo convirtió en un monstruo. Alice me dio una mirada rápida, acariciándome el brazo cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi leve cambio de postura. Los demás también notaron mi ansiedad, y Emmett rápidamente se lanzo sobre una historia acerca de chimpancés tratando de atacarlo en el zoológico cuando tenía seis.

"Lo juro! Estaba demasiado cerca de la reja y me agarro de la camisa en un puño con su pequeña y sucia mano! Mi mama tuvo que tirar de mi para que me dejara ir" Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, y yo nos echamos a reír ante la imagen de un pequeño Emmett siendo raptado por un mono.

La conversación por el resto de la hora fue fácil y ligera. Mi estómago gruño y pidió alimento ahora que mis nervios habían sido olvidados gracias a la buena compañía. Devore mis galletas y mi limonada, después Alice me dio la mitad de su sándwich, diciendo, "el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, no puedes comer solo galletas saladas"

A diferencia de mis otros casi-amigos de Forks High, los amigos de Alice no me trataron como la nueva chica y hablaron conmigo como si fuera más que la novedad. Hable más en los quince minutos restantes que en los ocho días juntos que pase en la mesa de Mike. Me sentía relajada. Feliz. Podía verme realmente alegre con todos ellos.

Cuando sonó la campana, en verdad salte, causándole a Emmett una explosión de risa. La hora del almuerzo pasó volando sin que me diera cuenta y ahora tenía que enfrentarme a biología, el epicentro de todos mis problemas. Ni si quiera había usado ningún momento del almuerzo para prepararme. Tal vez eso era lo mejor. Estaba muy retraída estos días.

Alice y Jasper tenían clase en dirección a mi salón de biología, así que camine a su lado por el pasillo. Ellos eran una pareja interesante, reservados y privados con su cariño mientras que Rosalie y Emmett eran extravagantes. Pero viéndolos, nunca dudarías del amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Los dos me distrajeron con una historia hasta que llegamos a mi salón, después solo me tenía a mí.

Sabía que Edward no quería ser mimado, así que mi plan de emergencia era actuar como las dos últimas semanas, como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada. Eso incluía una pequeña y general conversación, dejándolo hablar si el quería.

Como siempre, el ya estaba sentado cuando yo llegue. En el camino hacia mi escritorio siempre me daba un tiempo para observarlo sin interrupciones. Su camisa de algodón verde se amoldaba al rededor de sus brazos, sus músculos estaban tensos mientras escribía con ahincó en lo que parecía un nuevo Moleskine. Quizás el anterior se había llenado. Sin duda el podía llevarse a sí mismo en una pelea con sus trabajos, imaginaba si los terminaba en su tiempo libre. Su cara era despreocupada, lisa, totalmente neutral. La extrema tristeza se había ido pero lo había dejado vacio aparentemente. No estaba segura que era peor.

Como de costumbre deje caer mi mochila en el piso audiblemente y me deslice en mi asiento, inclinando un poco la cabeza y susurrando un "Hola, Edward" antes de poner mi barbilla sobre mis manos.

Su cabeza asintió en respuesta a mi saludo, pero nada más. El nunca levanto la mirada de su libro, y su expresión aun era inconclusa. Mis hombros se encogieron ligeramente, no era nada diferente que lo que esperaba. Hoy tuvimos conferencia por lo que no fui capaz de sacar ninguna palabra bajita de su boca.

En lugar de eso puse mi atención en el excitante mundo de la anatomía celular. Bostecé. Hice un pobre diagrama de una célula, etiquetando cada parte en donde correspondía. Banner nos dio una simple descripción de las funciones y su apariencia, yo ya lo había aprendido antes. Mire las notas de Edward, ni si quiera me moleste en ocultar mi mirada, por supuesto su dibujo era absurdamente preciso. Se veía como la imagen de un libro de texto. Los ribosomas, los puntos del retículo endoplasma tico y el núcleo, mi dibujo en comparación era una vergüenza. Realmente era talentoso.

Diez minutos antes de que la clase terminara, el Sr. Barnner nos mostro la ultima diapositiva de PowerPoint.

"Está bien clase, hemos terminado por el día hoy. Pueden hablar hasta que la campana suene"

Sin una palabra o mirada, Edward cerró su notas, las puso lejos y como siempre lo reemplazo por su Moleskine y comenzó a escribir, era una prosa el día de hoy.

Algo había cambiado en Edward por la noche, aun se veía tranquilo, era injusto usar el día de ayer como punto de comparación, pero él se veía diferente. Una mirada de cerca me mostro que aun había dolor en su apariencia, pero era diferente. Menos desolado e indefenso. Yo estaba tan concentrada en examinar su rostro inusualmente relajado que no me di cuenta que Mike se acercaba a mi mesa hasta que hablo.

"¿Qué demonios Bella?" Edward se puso rígido en su taburete, hice lo mismo.

No estaba preparada para esta conversación, además de que no llevaba bien las confrontaciones. "¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunte abatida en mi horrible y patética mentira.

"Vamos Bella no seas tímida conmigo" El sonaba mas preocupado que enfadado "¿Porque nos abandonaste a la hora del almuerzo?"

"¿Yo solo quería sentarme con Alice Brandon?"

"Pero tú no solo te sentaste con ellos, tú fuiste directo a sin siquiera decir hola" Mike puso las manos en el borde de la mesa, ligeramente inclinado hacia mi "Un poco perra ¿no crees?"

Mi cara estaba de un rojo brillante a este punto y no tenía ni idea de que decirle. Una pequeña parte de mi había esperado que el captara la indirecta y se retirara con gracia. Pero Rosalie y Alice estaban en lo cierto. No sería tan fácil. "Lo siento Mike no quise molestarte"

"Bella no puedes ser tan tonta, tu sabes que me gustas" Me encogí en mi silla, un poco insultada y perturbada de que nosotros estuviéramos haciendo esto enfrente de todos nuestros compañeros de clase. Por suerte pocos estaban prestando atención a la aislada mesa de atrás. "Y yo te gusto también, así que no puedes simplemente cambiar de idea"

"Mike, lo siento… yo…" Pase una de mis manos por mi cabello mirando fijamente la mesa. "Yo no me siento… de esa manera por ti, lamento mucho si te di esa im- impresión" Termine tartamudeando.

"Eso es mentira" el se veía furioso y traicionado, lo que era un poco ridículo ya que nos habíamos conocido hace menos de dos semanas "Mis amigos y yo no hemos hecho nada más que ser amables contigo y es una mierda que tú solo nos abandones así por la perra de Brandon"

"Déjala en paz, Mike" Ambos miramos a Edward, quien se había enderezado por completo. Su voz era tranquila y tímida, y nunca dejo de dibujar pero no parecía intimidado como ayer.

"Que dijiste, Masen?" Trato de tomar una postura agresiva pero no parecía afectarle a Edward, para nada. El aun estaba tranquilo. Neutral. Dibujando.

"Escuchaste lo que dije. Ella no hizo nada malo. Déjala en paz"

La boca de Mike se abrió y se cerró muchas veces. Entendí porque. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar sin que lo provocaran. Mike finalmente respondió con un elocuente, "Y tú que mierda sabes?"

"Yo sé que ella te dijo que lo sentía y que no estaba interesada" Edward miro por un breve momento a Mike "Soy callado, no sordo o estúpido. Y parece bastante claro para mi" Mike trato de mirarlo hacia abajo pero Edward ya había regresado su mirada a su dibujo.

"Sí, bueno…" Mike parecía que había perdido las palabras, se estaba volviendo cada vez mas infantil, "Bella puede pelear sus propias batallas, ¿verdad Bella?"

Edward se puso de pie por mí. _Edward_ se puso de pie por _mí. _Edward, el que casi nunca hablaba y no se ponía de pie por sí mismo, se puso de pie por mí. Si él podía hacer eso, yo podía manejar a Mike. "Si, yo puedo, y tu sabes que la única razón por la que te desagrada Alice es porque te rechazo. Igual que yo, y lamento si tus sentimientos están heridos, pero tú .gustas de esa manera" Cada palabra era entrecortada y confiada, podía ver que finalmente el mensaje entraba en la cabeza de Mike. Su ceño aumento con cada palabra, y cuando termine el parecía resignado.

"Está bien. Pero diviértete sola cuando te aburras de tus nuevos amigos y recuerdes lo bueno que era sentarse con nosotros" Luche contra la urgencia de rodar mis ojos mientras el dramáticamente daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su lugar.

"La reina del drama" Murmure.

Edward soltó una carcajada casi en silencio y mi atención fue directamente a él. Por primera vez, vi los indicios de una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y el cambio que hizo en su apariencia fue asombrosa. Todas las historias de horror eran fáciles de olvidar por lo guapo que era. Trate de pensar en algo que decir esos dos últimos minutos, quizá algo elocuente o ingenioso. Pero nada vino a mi mente. Así que me decidí por lo simple.

"Gracias, Edward."

El me miro incomodo por un Segundo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas un poco, lo que contrastaba radicalmente con su pálida tez. "No es nada" Y el estaba nuevamente dibujando. Pero no estaba lista para que esto terminara.

"Eres realmente bueno dibujando" solté mientras lo veía dibujar. Genial, ahora él iba a sentirse observado. Como espere, Edward se removió en su asiento y lentamente cerro su libro, sus ojos verdes exploraban sus manos a detalle.

Sesenta segundos antes de que la clase terminara dije:

"Edward," Hablé de nuevo con voz suave, pero él no levanto la mirada. "Edward, se que tu solo quieres que te deje ser, pero yo realmente desearía que al menos pudiéramos ser civiles en clase. Tu sabes… quizá me podrías responder cuando te pregunte algo?" Se estremeció un poco y quise golpearme. Me salió muy insensible. "Lo que quiero decir es que no te voy a presionar, pero um…" suspire con fuerza, puse mi cabeza en mis manos y frote mis ojos. Ahora estaba siendo ridícula. "No importa, olvida que dije algo"

Esa risa silenciosa lleno mis oídos de nuevo y me arriesgue a mirar a Edward. El me miraba y sonreía, todavía no era una sonrisa plena, pero más grande que antes. La campana sonó y se puso de pie, poniendo la mochila sobre sus hombros.

Su voz era suave y ligera cuando finalmente hablo "Te veo mañana Bella"

Y mi corazón revoloteo en mi pecho.

* * *

**N/T: unas cosas rápidas:**

**Mean Girls* **es la película que salió hace ya unos añitos con Lindsay Lohan, cuando aún no era una anoréxica teñida. Jo xD

**Police chief's girl***… bueno eso significa literal: "la chica del jefe de policía" pero como que en español perdía el toque así que lo deje en inglés :D

Ahora si… Qué bien se siente volver con esto… estoy tan contenta de que me hayan dejado continuarla!!

C: Muchas gracias Rachel!!!  
También a Martita que es mi apoyo incondicional waa!! Love u girl!

Y para que este esfuerzo no sea en vano, vamos déjenle un review a la autora para hacerle saber que aun nos importa mucho este fic!! : ) nos leemos pronto!! No tardaré, ya fue mucha la espera, lo juro por Rob Pattinson jajajaja besos a todos muchachones… BarBarBar

**N/A: **Ahí. Más Edward para todos ustedes. Escuche mucho a Tom Waits and Jeff Buckley mientras escribía esto, así que yep, ellos son increíbles.

**Dejenme un review :)**


	7. 6: Hablador

**N/T:** Hola señores!! Muy buenas… aquí les dejo otro capítulo… esto se pone cada día mejor, no bromeo.

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, historia por americnxidiot, traducción por BarBarBar.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6 – Bavard, Hablador.**

_Septiembre 30_

Me senté en mi silla de laboratorio sin molestarme con la rutina de la mochila ruidosa. "Hola Edward".

"Buenas tardes Bella" murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndome a los ojos por un momento antes de regresar a su cuaderno.

Las cosas habían estado amigables en biología. Edward todavía no había dicho nada de importancia. No había dicho mucho de nada, en realidad. Pero él había mantenido las cosas cordiales, como le había pedido. Además, no se me ha escapado que Edward comenzaba a tener con mayor frecuencia un contacto visual, y rara vez continuaba escribiendo mientras hablaba conmigo. Así que hubo progresos en mi búsqueda para tener una amistad con él.

Y solo porque él no decía nada no significaba que no estaba aprendiendo cosas de Edward Cullen.

Como él había dicho, él era callado, pero definitivamente no era sordo o estúpido. Aún con nuestras limitadas conversaciones podía ver que Edward era una persona observadora y muy inteligente. Biología era más fácil para él que para mí, él apenas tenía que prestar atención para hacerlo bien.

Sus mejillas enrojecían un poco cuando le sorprendía con la guardia baja con una pregunta, o cuando lo sacaba de su ensoñación al pedirle el microscopio. Edward tenía un talento para copiar dibujos de los libros, podía volver a crear una ilustración detallada en cuestión de minutos.  
Cuando se sumergía por completo en su Moleskine, los ojos se le iluminan de verde fuego y su rostro se volvía increíblemente intenso.

Aún no había visto ningún comportamiento que podría ser descrito como psicótico. A menos que consideres la timidez extrema y el fervor por el arte como psicótico. Algunos de los más grandes artistas de la historia fueron considerados locos en sus tiempos. Además, cuando yo no estaba concentrada en lo que estaba mal con Edward, era muy fácil ver lo que estaba bien con él. Para empezar, su pelo y su suave voz… No. Es peligroso pensar en eso.

Realmente quería preguntarle más pero estaba aterrada de que pudiera decir algo que lo alejara. Nuestra… ¿Amistad? No estaba segura de cómo llamarla, de todas maneras, nuestra amistad era muy inestable, y algunos días él era más abierto que otros, pero aunque Edward este en uno de sus días mas callados, siempre me respondía mis saludos. Eso es suficiente por ahora.

Hoy, estamos haciendo un experimento de electroforesis en gel. Miré hacia abajo, a la bandeja del gel frente a mí, la cual estaba sumergida en algún líquido. Teníamos una pipeta para añadir la solución a los pequeños agujeros del gel, pero ¿cómo agregas una solución bajo el agua? Luego teníamos… ¿qué conectar los electrodos? Esto era increíblemente confuso. Iba a ensuciarlo todo y sin ayuda.

"Uh, Edward, tienes alguna idea de cómo se hace esto?"

Él casi sonrió, y puso la bandeja frente de él. "Sí, permíteme." Observe con asombro como descendía suavemente hasta la pipeta en la dirección adecuada para después presionar el embolo de la pipeta. La solución lleno los agujeros sin mezclarse con el líquido claro. Era más denso que el líquido, así que tiene sentido que se hundiera, pero yo todavía estaba impresionada con la facilidad con la que lo había hecho.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi boca abierta y sonrió levemente, "Mi padre es médico y usualmente hacíamos experimentos de ciencia juntos cuando era más joven". Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, se quedó paralizado, tal vez dándose cuenta de que había revelado algo personal. Un movimiento rápido de manos, conecto los electrodos y pulso el interruptor para hacerlo funcionar. Pero ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

No me gustaba cuando fruncía su ceño. "Cuando yo era pequeña, mi papa trataba de hacerme ir a pescar con el cada que lo visitaba. Eso es lo más cercano a ciencia que tu tendrás con Charlie" Edward casi sonríe otra vez, pude relajarme, feliz de que la breve historia haya funcionado.

Nosotros hablamos de vez en cuando por el resto de la clase. Después de una suave persuasión, Edward me explicaba los experimentos de su infancia. Su papa tenía una gran cantidad de equipo del tiempo en el que trabajo en un laboratorio de la universidad. De vez en cuando, Carlisle recibía químicos de su trabajo y los combinaban. Esto ocasionaba una reacción visible, ya sea en el color o en el estado de la materia. Después Carlisle le preguntaba o le explicaba que proceso químico causo el cambio. Al mismo tiempo que Edward crecía, los experimentos se volvían cada vez más complejos. Una vez en sexto grado, Carlisle le dio a Edward seis muestras de "ADN" y otra muestra de "ADN" de la escena de un crimen imaginario. Ellos utilizaron la electroforesis en gel para que coincida con la muestra correcta y Edward pudiera resolver el rompecabezas.

Me colgaba de cada palabra que decía, añadiendo mentalmente los detalles a la lista de las cosas que sabía de él. El continúo hablando hasta que le pregunte cuando habían parado los experimentos. La casi-sonrisa de Edward desapareció al instante y murmuro bajito, "Hace un tiempo". Habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo de laboratorio en ese momento, Edward saco su Moleskine, el silencio le puso fin a la conversación.

Aún me decía adiós antes de irse.

Era algo.

_6 de Octubre_

Caminé con Alice por el pasillo después del almuerzo. Jasper estaba enfermo, así que hoy tenía toda su atención, lo que no era algo bueno. El tema de hoy: mi ropa.

"Bella, yo no sé por qué, tu incluso compras vaqueros, si no vas a usarlos." Sus brillantes ojos escaneaban mis viejos jeans, raidos por años siendo arrastrados por el suelo. Estos eran mis vaqueros favoritos, gastados y cómodos. Los agujeros y el color desgastado le daban carácter y aún me quedaban bastante bien. No creí que se vieran tan mal.

Alice estaba en desacuerdo.

"Tu me hiciste comprarlos" refuté "y yo te dije me quedaban muy entallados. Me siento desnuda cuando los uso" El par de obscuro jeans entró en las compras de nuestro viaje al centro comercial hace casi un mes. Yo insistí en que no eran mi estilo, pero Alice puede ser muy persuasiva.  
La pesadilla de mi existencia se quejo, "Pero tu culo se ve fantástico" lo que provoco que me sonrojara furiosamente, mire alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien había escuchado.  
"Alice para" susurré.

Ella me ignoro "Si te lo pones con esa camisa lavanda de gran tamaño que compraste entonces los pantalones no se verán tan entallados. ¡Oh, deberías usarlos juntos esta semana! ¡Se vería fantástico! Tal vez con una chaqueta encima."

Negué con la cabeza y ella comenzó a rogar "¿Por favor? Puede ser mi regalo de cumpleaños".

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"En febrero. Pero para entonces, ¡no se vería bien!"

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, habíamos llegado a mi salón de biología. Casi podía convencerme a mí misma que solo me entusiasmaba escapar de Alice. Pero la verdad era que Edward se abrió conmigo y la lentitud con la que obtenía información de él comenzaba a volverme loca.

"Adiós Alice".

"Esto no se ha terminado, ¡Bella!"

Yo todavía estaba riendo cuando entré al salón. O al menos lo estaba hasta que vi a Mike observarme. Mike estaba en el escritorio del señor de Banner afilando un lápiz, abría agujeros en mí con su mirada irritada. Me sonrojé, desvié los ojos y camine hacia mi lugar. No habíamos estado en buenos términos desde nuestra última conversación.

Miré hacia mi mesa de laboratorio y casi tropezó con los pies.

Edward estaba escribiendo otra vez, lo que era normal. Pero su rostro estaba encendido, vivo, como si hubiera cruzado rápidamente el campus. Su cabello rojo-marrón estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, fui testigo de cómo Edward pasaba su mano con rapidez a través de su cabello revuelto.

La camiseta blanca que llevaba le quedaba suelta sobre su torso. No recordaba haber visto alguna vez sus brazos al descubierto. Su piel era incluso más pálida que en su cara, matizado únicamente por una fina capa de pecas. Sonreía al mismo tiempo que dibujaba. Pero era diferente de las casi-sonrisas que había comenzado a reconocer, de alguna manera, más auténtica. Sus labios rosas ligeramente curvados en las esquinas, se levantaban un poco más cuando escribía algo que le había gustado. Parecía increíble, completamente contento y a gusto. Y devastadoramentehermoso.

Con pasos lentos avance hasta nuestra mesa. No quería interrumpirlo y traerle nuevamente la tristeza. Quería observarlo por más tiempo. Edward alzó la vista antes de que llegara a mi asiento, su sonrisa se amplió cuando me vio. Una verdadera sonrisa. El aliento sé que me quedo atorado en la garganta.

"Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estás?"

Me desplomé en mi taburete, sin poder apartar mis ojos de él, es primera vez que el inicia la conversación. "Estoy bien". Mis ojos escanearon su rostro a una distancia más corta "Hoy, pareces... más feliz" Y realmente lo estaba. La tristeza implacable había desaparecido por completo, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

El sonrió de nuevo, pasando otra vez su mano a través de su cabello. "Me siento más feliz. Tuve un fin de semana productivo." Su entusiasmo era contagioso, le sonreí de regreso.

"Estas un poco rojo. ¿Acabas de correr o algo?" Edward se rió ligeramente, me estremecí.

"Estaba escribiendo durante el almuerzo, me quede tan atrapado que no escuche la campana. No pude ver qué hora era por lo que tenía miedo de llegar tarde así que corrí por el pasillo" De nuevo su mano por el cabello "Creo que realmente necesito conseguir un reloj"

Me reí, amaba a este amistoso Edward "¿Qué estabas escribiendo que te tenía tan concentrado?

Normalmente Edward se pondría tímido y se sonrojaría, pero este Edward sonreía, era abierto y receptivo. "Solo una pieza creativa en la que he estado trabajando por un tiempo." El Sr. Banner golpeo su escritorio para llamar nuestra atención y nos mostró el trabajo para el día de hoy. Edward golpeaba sus notas con un lápiz a un ritmo marcado y silencioso pero no pude reconocer la canción. Las hojas con las instrucciones se repartieron por todo el salón dejándonos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza, una pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace tiempo. Tal vez Edward-feliz me quiera responder. "Así que… ¿qué es lo que haces en esos libros? ¿Escribir?"

"Uh?" Parecía confundido.

Sonreí ante su falta de memoria "¿Usualmente escribes piezas creativas?"

El reconocimiento llego a su cara iluminándola. "Ah cierto. Lo siento. Bueno a veces escribo historias, poesía o música… Diarios, ah y también dibujo"

Hoy estábamos haciendo una práctica de cromosomas, marcando el cariotipo con su desorden genético. Edward saco los seis cariotipos y comenzó a examinar el primero uniéndolo rápidamente con el Síndrome de Down.

"Desearía poder dibujar. No lo he intentado desde secundaria, era simplemente embarazoso."

Se rio en silencio "Estoy seguro que no podías ser tan mala."

"Dile eso al Sra. Brown. Creo que soy la única persona en la historia de Phoenix que reprobó pintura en sexto grado." Me queje, todavía un poco molesta de mi profesora de hace cinco años. Pero cuando escuche reír a Edward, pude haberle dado esa vieja bruja un abrazo.

Esa feliz y ligera risa lleno mis oídos, y yo aún no podía creer lo alegre que sonaba. Algo más tuvo que haber pasado este fin de semana, además de la buena productividad de Edward para levantarle tanto el estado de ánimo.

Después recordé algo que había dicho. "Espera, ¿dijiste que escribías música?"

"A veces" asintió.

"¿Como la letras?"

Para mi completa sorpresa, Edward tomo su Moleskine que estaba al lado suyo, lo abrió en una página, y lo puso en medio de los dos. Edward había dibujado una seria de cinco líneas en dos páginas donde escribía notas, como un extracto de una partitura. Reconocí algunos símbolos de mis clases de música de primaria. "Toco el piano, y a veces un trozo de música se desarrolla en mi mente durante las clases así que las escribo para no olvidarlas."

Resistí las ganas de abrir la boca como idiota. En lugar de eso pase mis dedos por las páginas. El escribía historias, poemas, dibujaba _y_ ¿componía? Mi habilidad de hacer comida mexicana palidecía considerablemente en comparación.

Edward habló de nuevo sin que lo provocara. "Mi mama siempre me anima para explore mi creatividad, nunca puedo escoger solo un medio para hacerlo" Marque el segundo cariotipo con Tay-Sachs mientras él hablaba "Soy un escritor de mierda pero puedo estar orgulloso de mis composiciones y de mis dibujos" De alguna manera dude que fuera un mal escritor. Estaba empezando a dudar que él fuera malo para algo.

"Todo el tiempo debes tener ideas. Siempre estás trabajando en tu cuaderno."

Se encogió de hombros y escribió en la base de otro cariotipo: Síndrome de Klinefelter. "Me mantiene ocupado, me distrae ¿sabes?"

"¿De qué?" Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Por primera vez desde que la clase había comenzado, Edward parecía triste. Pegaba con sus pies las patas de metal de la silla, imitando el ritmo de su lápiz. "No me gusta mucho la escuela" Su suave voz me rompió el corazón. Fue increíble lo fácil que había olvidado su normal disposición cuando se encontraba así de feliz y dispuesto.

"Entonces, porque cuadernos Moleskine?" Le pregunte desesperadamente con la esperanza de brindarle a la conversación un tono más ligero, tal vez Edward siguiera hablando.

Edward volvio a sonreir y después se lanzo en una discusión sobre Hemingway, y como _From Whom The Bell Tolls _cambio su percepción sobre la escritura y sobre la vida en general. Comparamos y discutimos nuestras novelas favoritas hasta el final de la clase. Me encontré cada vez mas absorta por todos sus tics mientras hablaba. Hoy había estado muy nervioso, constantemente tocando sus uñas o moviendo sus pies. Edward hablaba con las manos, dejaba correr una de sus manos por su cabello cuando estaba emocionado o frustrado con estresado sobre un tema. Sus ojos prácticamente brillaban cuando estaba de acuerdo con una de mis ideas y su nariz se arrugaba levemente cuando estaba en desacuerdo. Edward era muy intrigante, había captado completamente mi atención.

Cuando la campana sonó incluso se tardó un poco más para decirme adiós, llevando nuestra conversación hasta que dejamos el salón.

El martes, Edward me explico porque Led Zeppelin is la mejor banda británica de todos los tiempos, mientras que yo alegaba que la mejor banda eran los Beatles.

El miércoles usé el conjunto que Alice me había dicho, y Edward me felicito por mi apariencia.

El jueves nos metimos en un debate sobre los candidatos a la presidencia y sus planes de reforma.

Y el viernes, el estaba nuevamente silencioso.

* * *

**N/T: **Aquí esta niños… como se los prometí rapidito y sin demora jajaja a que no soy un amor? Jajaja … muchas gracias a todos aquellos que le volvieron a dar otra oportunidad al fic y a los que no… pues jódanse! Hahah bromeo! : ) nos leemos prontoo, lo juro! DENME AMOR CON ESOS REVIEWS SEÑORES JAJAJAN Un besote chicos babai ;) BarBarBar

**N/A: **Es un poco pequeño. Pero tuve problemas con este capítulo. Porque alguien me pregunto en el último momento si había escuchado la canción "The Wall" de Pink Floyd mientras escribía este capítulo. Ese es mi álbum favorito de Pink Floyd, ligeramente por encima de "Dark Side of the Moon." Y un poco de historia acerca de los Moleskines, su eslogan dice que fueron usados por Picasso y Hemingway, pero las actuales libretas no tenían marca hasta 1996. Así que es un truco del marketing. Sin embargo, hasta hace unas horas siempre asociaba los Moleskines con Hemingway.

Por favor déjenme saber qué es lo que piensan chicos, o que es lo que piensan que pasará con Edward. Son divertidos de leer. Formen sus propias ideas, la gente ha estado especulando. Sé que ahora es confuso pero todo se irá aclarando… eventualmente.

**Como siempre los reviews son definitivamente apreciados :)**


	8. 7: Roto

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, historia por americnxidiot, traducción por BarBarBar.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Cassé - Roto**

_Bella_

_Viernes 10 de Octubre_

"Dios mío Bella, relájate. Tu nerviosismo me está volviendo loco" se quejó Emmett. Por segunda vez en el almuerzo dibuje una sonrisa de disculpa tratando de centrar mi energía en la tapa de mi botella, girándola en rápidos círculos en la mesa. Alice rodo sus ojos, de nuevo, viéndome mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich. Ella no era tan distraída como el resto y estoy bastante segura que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Emmett se inclino sobre la mesa y toco mi frente con su mano. "Nop, no estás enferma." Le enseñe la lengua y se echó a reír "Pero en serio, has estado así toda la semana. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, un signo revelador de vergüenza, todavía no estaba lista para compartir los detalles de mi semana. Esto que ha estado creciendo entre Edward y yo era surrealista, casi me daba miedo que si hablaba de ello, desaparecería. Nos estábamos abriendo el uno al otro y finalmente estaba conociendo al chico que había llenado mis pensamientos desde que escuche su nombre hace más de un mes. El era… casi no podía describirlo. Todos los típicos adjetivos, parecían mediocres. ¿Fascinante? ¿Encantador? ¿Sorprendente? Ninguno de ellos funcionaba.

El era solo Edward. Y biología, era mi nueva materia favorita.

"Nada me pasa, Emmett, solo estoy emocionada por este fin de semana" Por favor créeme. Por favor créeme. Alice se burló al lado de Jasper, le lancé una mirada rápida. Rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

Emmett tomó una patata del plato de Rosalie antes de que ella pudiera alejar su mano. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué habrá este fin de semana?"

"Ummm, Charlie se irá dos días a pescar, así que tendré la casa solo para mi mañana en la noche" Bueno, al menos era cierto. Todo el mundo me miró, Emmett en una particular mirada de picardía y emoción. Oh-Oh.

"¿Y no lo estás diciendo hasta ahora?"

"No, no, no" protesté "No voy a tener una fiesta en mi casa, de ninguna manera." Emmett gruño en decepción y Rosalie le golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza. Le sonreí y me guiño un ojo. Rosalie se había vuelto mucho más amigable desde que les dije todo lo que Mike me gritó en biología. Alice y Rosalie me llevaron al Forks Coffe Shop, me compraron un chocolate caliente, despotricamos todo que quisimos hasta que me sentí mejor.

"Pero si quieren venir a ver una película o algo, estaría bien"

Hicimos planes para este fin de semana, los demás hablaban animadamente, excepto por Alice, estaba más callada de lo usual, con una mirada reflexiva sobre su rostro. Yo tampoco hable mucho. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de imaginar una manera de invitar a Edward sin que sea demasiado para él.

Solo habría cuatro personas a demás de nosotros, y había estado de tan buen humor esta semana. Jasper era callado también, así que Edward podría llevarse perfectamente con él. No estaba segura si era posible sentirse cómodo alrededor de Emmett. Tal vez solo lo mencione de pasada y si se veía intrigado podría extender la invitación. Estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con él, una hora al día ya no era suficiente.

La campana sonó y me fui caminando con Alice y Jasper, como siempre. "Jasper, ¿podría hablar con Bella a solas?"

"Claro", le dio un beso en el pelo y continuo con su camino por el pasillo "Las veo después chicas" nos dijo sobre su hombro.

Alice volteo hacia mí con interrogación "Así que, ¿qué está pasando realmente?" Su voz no era acusatoria o enojada, simplemente era curiosa. Me encogí de hombros, cruzando mis brazos defensivamente. "No soy estúpida Bella. Tú no estás emocionada porque tendrás casa sola por una noche. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi" Quería decirle que no era eso para nada, pero ella continuo antes de que pudiera decir algo "Esto puede ser entre tú y yo Bella, no le diré a Rosalie o Jasper si no quieres que lo haga"

"No es que no confié en ti" Pensé cuidadosamente como decirlo "Es complicado, no puedo explicarlo realmente"

"¿Es acerca de Edward Masen?"

Estuve a punto de plantarme de cara en el pasillo. Alice se burló de mi torpeza y me ayudo a ponerme derecha. "Supongo que eso es un sí"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Gracias a Mike, en mi clase de español, lo que escuche junto con uno de sus amigos que tu y Edward han estado especialmente amigables esta semana, claro que él no lo explicó así de amable" se rió "Y no se me escapó que te pusiste ese adorable conjunto que te escogí dos días después rechazarlo tan vehemente"

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente "Si, hemos estado hablando, es muy lindo" El aire entre nosotras se quedo en silencio cuando dejé de hablar. Alice me dio una larga mirada, yo sabía que estaba omitiendo muchas cosas. Alice era más observadora de lo que pensaba.

"Solo ten cuidado Bella" suspiro con tristeza "No quiero que te hiera o te decepcione."

A pesar de que sabía que ella solo estaba preocupada por mí, sentí la irritación crecer en mi pecho. Nadie lo conocía bien y todos pensaban igual de él.

"Gracias Alice" le espeté "Pero creo que puedo manejar al temible y loco Edward Masen."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes"

Acuné mi cara con mis manos tratando de manejar todas las irracionales emociones. Siempre me había sentido muy protectora con él cuando escuchaba chismes o miradas críticas de mis compañeros. Pero esta nueva intensidad me asustó un poco. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. "Lo siento Alice, se que solo estas siendo una buena amiga y lo aprecio."

Sonrió, estaba perdonada en el momento en el que entré al salón. "Si él te lleva a tomar mis consejos de moda, ¿cómo no aprobarlo?"

"No me vestí para el" murmure, con el rubor llenando mis mejillas.

"Claro Bella"

Nos dijimos adiós y entré al salón, caminando rápidamente hacia mi mesa donde Edward ya estaba sentado.

"Así que, en realidad Charlie es propietario de _Houses of the Holy. _Y lo admito,'Kashmir' puede ser mejor que muchas canciones de los Beatles, pero aun sigo diciendo que 'The White Álbum' le gana a cualquier álbum de Zeppelin"

Edward me miro brevemente y después me respondió en voz baja, una que no había escuchado en una semana "Sí, también es mi álbum favorito de los Beatles" Regreso a su Moleskine, continuando con su dibujo. Huh. El martes casi me sermoneo por diez minutos acerca de por qué los Beatles no podía compararse con Led Zeppelin, y el día de hoy todo lo que obtengo ¿es una oración? Lo mire con cuidado tratando de entender que era diferente el día de hoy. Sería más sencillo solo preguntar.

"¿Estás bien Edward?" Hizo una pausa de nuevo, y a regañadientes quito su mirada del dibujo para mirarme. Mi estomago cayo. El vacio estaba de nuevo ahí, junto con la sutil melancolía que había desaparecido desde el pasado lunes. Tenía profundas bolsas moradas debajo de sus pestañas, como si no hubiera dormido en días y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Pero el cambio más grande era en sus ojos sin vida, lo que lo hacía parecer completamente diferente del animado y relajado chico con el que platique ayer. El lucia como hace una semana.

Paso una mano lentamente por su cabello. "Estoy bien."

"Pero te ves cansado"

"Dije que estoy bien" Me quedé rígida en mi silla y volvió a su dibujo. Edward nunca me había hablado así, no después de que Mike lo agarro en el pasillo y no durante nuestras bromas políticas de ayer. Banner inicio la lectura, y no volvimos a hablar por el resto de la clase. Nunca dejo de dibujar, perdiéndose las notas del día de hoy. Nunca mencione la reunión del sábado en mi casa.

Cuando la campana sonó, murmuro un adiós y se fue sin decir otra palabra. Yo estaba paralizada por su rechazo, trate de mantener el enfoque hasta el final del día, después podía manejar a casa y ahogarme en helado de chocolate con menta. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en un día para cambiar su temperamento tan drásticamente? ¿Carlisle y Esme no son tan perfectos como todo el mundo piensa? Me deshice de ese pensamiento rápidamente. Edward había hablado de sus padres con nada más que amor. Quizá algún compañero le había dicho algo cruel. Quizá tuvo otra rencilla con Mike. O quizá solo tuvo un mal día. Le pasa a cualquiera.

En gimnasia, Alice noto mi estado de ánimo aplanado e insistió en ir a mi casa después de la escuela. Le di algo de pelea pero estaba honestamente contenta con tener compañía, pasamos la tarde atascándonos de comida congelada y viendo malos programas.

_13 de Octubre_

Alice, la creadora de milagros, logro distraerme todo el fin de semana. Nunca trajo a tema lo que sabía que me estaba molestando y me mantuvo tan ocupada que apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en el. Y en los breves momentos en los que lo hacía, me convencí que el viernes había sido solo un mal día.

Así que camine hacia biología sintiéndome mucho más optimista. El pasado fin de semana, Edward regreso contento y relajado, y yo solo podía esperar que este fin de semana haya sido igual de productivo para él que el pasado. Más aun que mi deseo egoísta por oír su voz, solo quería que sonriera otra vez, como la semana pasada.

Pero incluso en una primera mirada, podía decir que nada había cambiado. Edward se veía igual que el día en que lo conocí, taciturno y completamente concentrado en su cuaderno. Era como si la última semana no hubiera si quiera pasado. Pero pasó. La última semana había cambiado todo para mí, y dolía ver como no había aparentemente hecho nada para él. Pensé momentáneamente si había imaginado su entusiasmo, pero sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías. Habíamos sido igualmente activos en nuestras conversaciones, los dos haciendo preguntas, los dos dando respuestas. Edward había reído de mis chistes y se dio cuenta cuando me vestía bonito, se había sentido casi tan perfecto que mi corazón se hinchaba cada que sonreía o hablaba. ¿Cómo podía aún estar tan infeliz estando aquí conmigo?

Ignorando mi lucha interior, me senté junto a él tratando de sonar alegre "Hola, buenos días"

"Hola Bella" Murmuro, ni si quiera volteo su cabeza.

Y en ese momento me sentí tan avergonzada como el infierno por creer que haría una diferencia, y molesta con el por retraerse en su pequeño cuaderno. Edward ya ni si quiera lo estaba intentando. "Mira... ¿hice algo para hacer que te enojes? Porque si lo hice, lo siento" La pregunta se me salió antes de que me diera cuenta de lo ensimismado que sonaba.

Edward soltó una carcajada sin sentido del humor, aun no me miraba.

"No, Bella. No hiciste nada"

Mi irritación y mi preocupación crecieron con esa respuesta tan vaga. "Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si eso te hace sentir mejor"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?" Murmuro, escribiendo frenéticamente.

"Porque no me gusta verte molesto. Porque me preocupo por ti"

Edward arrancó la página de su Moleskine y luego lo cerró, rompiendo la banda elástica alrededor de su cuaderno mientras arrugaba el papel en su mano. Luego me miro, con los ojos llameantes "No digas eso." Sus palabras aunque seguían siendo tranquilas, también eran feroces.

Fruncí el ceño "¿Por qué no?" trate de alcanzar sus manos pero las quito de su cuaderno y las puso debajo de la mesa, en su regazo. "Yo-"

Edward puso un dedo en mi boca, la cerré al instante. Esta era la primera vez que me había tocado y el fuego salió, llenando mi cara, mi cuello, y en mi cuerpo entero. Hasta los dedos de mis pies temblaron. Sentí el calor abrumador en mis mejillas y deje salir un breve suspiro en su mano, sin perder nunca de vista su mirada. Sus ojos verdes se dilataron y quito su dedo de mi boca tan rápido como había llegado. Pero el fuego todavía estaba ahí, mantuvo mi mirada mientras me respondía. "Porque no debes preocuparte por mi Bella" Su voz tembló.

"Esa es una respuesta de mierda" Me sorprendí a mi misma con mi lenguaje "Dame una razón real"

Edward suspiro pesadamente y el entusiasmo en sus ojos desapareció, dejándolos tristes y aburridos "No podemos ser amigos Bella"

Eso no tenía sentido. "Pero, la semana pasada-"

"La semana pasada fue un error, no puedo ser un buen amigo para ti, no lo seré"

El Sr. Banner y su excelente sentido de ser oportuno llamo a la clase, obteniendo nuestra atención. No le preste atención a la lectura, ni si quiera me moleste en tomar notas. Mi mente estaba corriendo en un millón de distintos caminos, a demás que trataba de ignorar su obviamente incomodo cuerpo al lado mío. La campana sonó y Edward se paro, como esperaba. Luche contra las lágrimas.

"¿Bella?" resistí el impulso de mirarlo, temiendo que pudiera ver lo mucho que me afectaba. Suspiró "Por favor, mírame" y no podía negárselo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de la mesa y mi corazón tartamudeo. La mirada de Edward me escaneo, lucia como si estuviera memorizando algo. Finalmente después de varios segundos, sus ojos regresaron a los míos y susurro ardientemente "Te mereces algo mejor" y con una última mirada desgarradora, se fue.

Mi pecho me dolía, mi estomago me dolía, todo me dolía. ¿Cómo se supone que ahora tome la clase de gimnasia? Sacudí mi cabeza negándome a dejar caer una sola lágrima. Si tan solo pudiera sostenerme hasta llegar a mi carro, todo estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien. Metí los libros a mi bolsa y mire distraídamente hacia su lado de la mesa.

La página que Edward había arrancado de su Moleskine estaba directo en medio de la mesa.

La había dejado a propósito.

La bola de papel estaba burlonamente delante de mí, solo lo considere un momento antes de tomar la bola de papel y dejar el aula. En lugar de caminar al gimnasio, camine hacia el baño más cercano, encerándome en uno de los servicios. Desenvolví la página, la alise en mi regazo, ansiosa de leer lo que sea que Edward me había dejado. Contuve la respiración.

Era un poema.

_Torn to shreds (Rasgado en trizas)  
I'm pulled apart by competing threads (Soy destrozado por hilos que compiten)  
Pricked and sewn until I'm left (Pinchado y cosido hasta que me vaya)  
Spotted with holes and tarnished, (Punteado con agujeros y deslustrado)  
My skin an oozing red. (Mi piel rebosante de rojo)_

_I wish to be inflated (Desearía ser exagerado)  
Until one day (Hasta que un día)  
When those threads attempt to move me (Cuando esos hilos intenten moverme)  
I explode in fiery relief, (Explote en un fiero fuego)  
Finally at peace.(Finalmente en paz)_

Mi visión se nubló, no pude sostenerme más. Mis hombros se sacudían por mis bajos sollozos, mis lágrimas borraban las hermosas y devastadoras palabras de Edward. Oh, Edward. Quería golpearlo por dejar un mensaje tan críptico y después quería abrazarlo por sentir esa depresión.

Y por primera vez admití que los problemas de Edward se extendían más allá de la burla y la crueldad de sus compañeros. Yo había sido lo suficientemente ilusa para creer que todo lo que necesitaba era alguien que estuviera de pie para él, un amigo, pero esto, llegaba más profundo. Algo más estaba mal. Algo que lo había llevado del chico alegre y amistoso a la persona angustiada que escribió este poema casi toda la noche.

Solo que no sabía que era ese algo.

* * *

**N/T: **hola muchachones!! Este capi estuvo intenso no? Tuve problemas con el poema, estaba en un dilema… si lo ponía nada mas en español no tendría sentido porque las palabras no riman y demás… así que decidí dejarlo en su idioma original… estuvo mejor, i think so je je.

Amm quería preguntarles… ¿como ven la traducción? Relei el capitulo anterior y dios!! cometi un error garrafal en cuanto a gramatica jajajajaja este capi.. ya lo revise y creo que esta libre de errores.. pero aun asi quiero saber su opinión mujeres!!

Y como ya es tardísimo por acá me voy a doormiiir! como soy buena chica por actualizarles super rápido jajaja déjenme un hermoso review!!!! :D 3 3

**SPOILER**

"Todo el mundo necesita un amigo"

Me gritó otra vez "No soy un maldito caso de caridad, Bella"

--

"Ni si quiera sé porque sigues intentando, realmente no vale la pena"

--

"Por favor Edward, no te mates"


	9. 8: Unidos

**TWILGHT NO ME PERTENECE HISTORIA POR AMERICNXIDIOT... TRADUCCION POR BARBARBAR**

**Capitulo 8 – Reliés - Unidos**

_Bella_

_14 de Octubre_

La noche pasada no pude dormir.

Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, veía la profunda tristeza en la cara de Edward a la vez que me decía que me mantuviera alejada.

Cada vez que veía hacia mi mesita de noche veía la hoja arrugada de su Moleskine.

Podía interpretar tantos significados de sus raras y dolorosas palabras, y ninguno de ellos era bueno. Tal vez el se sienta abrumado por algo en su vida, o tal vez sus padres y sus objetivos lo estaban empujando en distintas direcciones. Quizá estaba siendo abusado físicamente en casa y solo no podía manejarlo. Quizá estaba en drogas o el estaba loco o alguna de las miles de cosas que los chavos en la escuela imaginaban. Pero no importando la causa, era claro que lo que fuera lo estaba deprimiendo mucho. La segunda estancia me aterraba. Rezaba que le no estuviera planeando algo drástico. Porque si el… no podría manejarlo. Trate de imaginar cómo sería la clase de biología, que podría decir, que podría hacer para animar su espíritu.

¿Pero que le puedes decir a alguien que básicamente te da un poema suicida?

Después de revolcarme en mi cama por seis horas, me di por vencida de intentar dormir. Así que a las cuatro de la mañana me hice una taza de café y vi infomerciales hasta que Charlie se despertó.

Ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Me había quedado dormida en clase de español y tuve problemas para concentrarme en las palabras que salían de la boca de Emmett. Algo acerca del carro de Rosalie, no lo sé. Mis ojos viajaron a través de la cafetería por veintava vez desde que me senté. Se veía tan pálido y solo. Hoy no estaba escribiendo o dibujando, lo que era raro. Edward solo estaba viendo la mesa, ni si quiera se había molestado en comprar algo de comida.

Alice me pateo suavemente por debajo de la mesa y volví mi cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Dormiste algo en toda la noche?" me pregunto en voz baja. Los otros tres estaban demasiado enfrascados en su propia conversación para prestarnos atención. Negué con la cabeza y apoye mi mejilla en mis brazos cruzados, totalmente recostada en la mesa. Alice me atrapo de camino a mi carro después de haberme saltado la clase de gimnasia y me forzó a hablar. No le dije lo del poema, ¿Cómo podría? Así que le explique lo que había pasado en biología, después de todo ella probablemente lo oiría de alguien más, y le hice creer que estaba llorado porque mis sentimientos estaban heridos.

"Todo se solucionara Bella." Alice me estaba dando esa sonrisa triste que siempre ponía cuando hablaba de él. "Algunas personas…" pauso y miro hacia donde Edward estaba sentado, "están más allá de nuestra ayuda, no es tu culpa bajo ninguna circunstancia."

Asentí despacio y puse mi cabeza entre mis codos para poder ver a Edward sin sospechas.

Incluso desde donde estaba sentada, cerca de diez mesas de diferencia, podía ver el vacio en su cara. Sus dedos trazaban círculos en el plástico gris, sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Sus labios estaban hacia abajo en un gesto inconsciente, imaginaba si lo había visto más tarde. No podía imaginar a este chico riendo y bromeando conmigo como Edward lo hizo la semana pasada. Lo que sea que lo hizo tan feliz el pasado Lunes había desaparecido literalmente durante la noche.

Reflexione sobre lo que me había dicho ayer mientras lo veía. El se negó a ser mi amigo sin siquiera preguntarme. Pero su lenguaje corporal y sus acciones no concordaban. Había visto la Mirada en sus ojos cuando su dedo toco mi labio, y sé que el también lo sintió. Incluso si su corazón no se acelero y no pudo sentirme en cada nervio de su cuerpo, como yo, el sintió algo. Y me había dejado un arrugado poema.

"_Te mereces algo mejor"_

Eso también me rompió. El no quería que lo ayudara en una forma retorcida para protegerme? Si era acerca de su reputación, bueno, no me importaba lo que personas como Mike y Jessica pensaran de mí. Ellos ya pensaban que era una perra, y Edward lo había visto de primera mano. ¿Que importaba si ellos pensaban que yo también estaba loca? Sabía que mis amigos no me abandonarían. Demonios, quizá ellos también lo aceptarían como a mí. Si el solo se estaba retirando gentilmente… bueno entonces no habría dejado el poema. Mi mente iba y venía en todas mis opciones, y ninguna tenía sentido. Era enigmático y era frustrante que no pudiera sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Sabía que mis sentimientos por Edward eran más Fuertes y románticos de lo que quería admitir. Pero ni si quiera podía pensar en eso. Estaba poniendo mis esperanzas en que el nada más seria mi amigo. Cualquier otra cosa era simplemente ridículo considerar en este momento. Tal vez podría observarlo los siguientes días y si sentía que realmente quería que lo dejara solo, entonces lo haría.

La cabeza de Edward se movió hacia la derecha, mechones de cabello cayeron en su frente, y después vio directo hacia mí. Sus ojos se suavizaron y vi cada emoción en conflicto: el deseo, la soledad, la esperanza y después, todo cobro sentido. Solo así.

Aparto la vista después de un momento y se paro. Con una mirada rápida hacia mí, Edward salió de la cafetería a la plaza de cemento, justo afuera de las puertas. Doblo en la esquina y no lo pude ver más.

"Bella?" Preguntó Alice. Salí de mi asiento sin darme cuenta, pero sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Tengo que ir. Te veo en el gimnasio" Me di vuelta y salí de mi mesa, haciendo caso omiso de preguntas de Alice. Nadie me siguió, y estuve agradecida por eso. Seguí el camino que Edward había tomado. Me abrocharse el suéter. Hacía calor para ser octubre, pero todavía demasiado frío para mí. Mi cuerpo me dolía por el sol de Phoenix, pero mi mente me dolía por Edward. Realmente esperaba que no haya abandonado la escuela, pero luego recordé que no tenía licencia. Si él decidía a hablarme de nuevo, tendría que preguntarle sobre eso. Caminé alrededor del edificio, tratando de mantener mi torso cálido, con mis brazos, solté un suspiro de alivio. Edward estaba sentado contra el edificio a unos metros de distancia, cortando pedazos de hierba.

Me acerque lentamente pero Edward no levanto la vista ni si quiera cuando estaba a treinta centímetros de distancia. Así que decidí preguntarle lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"¿Porque hoy no estabas escribiendo en tu Moleskine?"

Edward movió el pasto entre sus dedos con habilidad, sin duda el resultado de años de practicar al piano. "No siempre escribo en el durante el almuerzo"

Yo nunca había visto a Edward sin al menos un block frente a el. "si, lo sabes" Estuvo quieto otra vez por un rato, mirando hacia el pasto en sus manos, antes de lanzarlo lejos.

"Yo solo no tenía ganas"

Perdida del interés en cosas que te gustaban hacer. Ese es un signo de depresión, lo recuerdo de mi noveno grado en salud. El también se veía muy cansado, así que quizá también había tenido problemas para dormir. Me arrepentí de no poner atención cuando me enseñaron todo eso. Pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no se podía dejar solo a alguien deprimido con sus propios pensamientos. Así que me senté a su lado en el pasto. Podía sentir la humedad del pasto por mi pantalón, pero no me importo.

"No te voy a ignorar, Edward."

Suspiro audiblemente, soltó el pasto y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos. "¿y por qué no? te pedí que me dejaras solo" murmuró entre sus dedos.

"Pero eso no es lo que tu realmente quieres" Estaba segura de eso y su silencio solo confirmo mis sospechas. "Tú dices que merezco algo mejor o que tú no puedes ser mi amigo, pero tampoco lo creo"

Volvió la cabeza encontrando mis ojos, su oreja descansando en sus rodillas. "Tu deberías creerlo. Ni si quiera se porque sigues intentando hablarme. Realmente no vale la pena"

"Te lo dije, no voy a escuchar lo que los otros dicen de ti. Y todo el mundo necesita un amigo…"

Me espeto otra vez "No soy un maldito caso de caridad Bella"

"Claro que no." Sonreí gentilmente, esperando mostrar mi sinceridad. "Hago un esfuerzo porque tú me agradas, eres divertido, inteligente y un grandioso artista" El se burlo y regreso su cara a sus manos. "Es verdad" Edward no dijo nada, así que tuve que preguntarle. "¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?"

"No, solo creo que estas equivocada." Apenas podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. "A demás, quiero decir, nosotros hablamos en clases por una semana y la gente ya esta chismoseando. Ellos creen que no los escucho, pero lo hago. Muy pronto ellos te comenzaran a asociar conmigo y después te trataran como me tratan a mí. Y no se lo deseo a nadie, y nunca te lo desearía a ti" Al terminar su voz era un susurro y mi corazón se rompió. Estaba en lo correcto. El quería salvar mi reputación.

"¿Realmente crees que me importa lo que alguien como Mike Newton piensa? Vi la comisura de sus labios elevarse levemente ante mi pregunta. "Si yo le desagrado solo porque soy tu amiga, entonces no vale la pena perder mi tiempo." Nos sentamos en un silencio por unos minutos, Edward haciendo círculos en sus sientes con sus largos dedos mientras yo solo estaba a su lado, viéndolo. Sus obscuros jeans estaban un poco manchados por el pasto. Su camisa térmica no parecía muy abrigadora, pero no podría decir si el tenia frio. Edward solo se veía tan vulnerable ahora, hecho bolita en el césped.

Pero el me estaba respondiendo, algo así, y eso era una buena señal.

Necesitaba obtener mis respuestas antes de que este tiempo terminara. "¿Que paso entre el jueves y el viernes que te puso tan triste?"

Edward me miro, en realidad por debajo de mi porque se había acurrucado con mucha fuerza. Por un momento pensé que volveríamos a tener contacto visual, pero el cambio de idea y dirigió su mirada hacia sus zapatos. "No lo sé." murmuro "Solo me desperté el viernes sintiéndome como mierda"

"¿Te pasa demasiado?"

Finalmente encontró mi mirada pero no respondió. Aproveche la oportunidad para mirarlo de cerca tratando de identificar cada emoción que lo recorría. No era justo para alguien tan joven y hermoso sufrir de esta manera, mientras el resto de nosotros nos quejábamos de cosas tan simples. Edward nunca se había quejado ante mí de su situación, ni una sola vez. Había escuchado más quejas de Jessica Stanley en las dos semanas que hablamos en español que en el mes entero que tenia de conocer a Edward, y ella no tenía una razón. Este chico era el epítome de un artista torturado, incomprendido por sus compañeros, cazado por un misterioso problema, destruido por la soledad.

La tristeza por el me sobrecogió, y entonces pensé en su poema. Nadie debería de sentirse de esa manera. Pero Edward lo hacía, y el no tenia nadie fuera de su familia a quien recurrir. Y eso me asusto y me entristeció. Tuve que quitar mi mirada de él antes de que pudiera ver mis ojos llorosos. Pose una mano en cada rodilla, cerré los ojos y me recargue en el ladrillo marrón. Si el realmente se sentía así de horrible como el poema, había dado a entender que estaba totalmente abatido. Y la gente hace cosas locas cuando se sienten así de depresivos.

Estaba débil, apenas pude controlar el temblor en mis palabras. "por favor no te mates Edward" Mi voz se rompió cuando mencione su nombre, tome un profundo respiro para mantenerme a raya y no llorar. Era la última cosa que el necesitaba. Si mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mi respiración constante entonces podría sobrellevarlo.

Una fría y gentil mano se poso en mi rodilla. En un movimiento muy cuidadoso y decidido, sus dedos danzaron en la palma de mi mano y después la deslizo hasta que nuestros dedos estuvieron entrelazados. Mis dedos inmediatamente envolvieron su mano disfrutando del calor que emanaba hacia todo mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire, mi cara estaba en llamas, pero Edward solo miraba nuestras manos con una expresión pacifica. Quería decirle que me mirara, pero no lo había visto así de relajado en días.

Eventualmente Edward me miro con esos tristes ojos verdes. Buscaron algo en mi rostro y después casi sonrió. "No lo hare, lo prometo" Miro hacia abajo a nuestras manos otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Y fue entonces cuando lo supe.

Había estado tan atrapada tratando de ayudarlo, pensando tanto tiempo en el misterio y el drama y las emociones encontradas que lo rodeaban, que no había sido capaz de prepararme para esto. Porque en algún lugar entre las risas y la poesía me enamore de Edward Masen. Y ninguno de sus problemas importaban cuando él me miraba con tanto cariño, sosteniendo su mano suavemente en la mía.

**N/T: TERMINAMOS ESTE CAPI MUCHACHONAS!!!**

**Este capi es uno de mis favoritos aunque es algo corto es realmente dulce, por fin llegamos a ese punto de inflexión en la historia… aww 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a miii!!!**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana mujercitas, se les quiere y también a los reviews jajajaja**

**=* Pao**


	10. 9: Tranquilo

**Como ya saben nada me pertenece, historia por americanxidiot, personajes de Meyer... blah blah blah ... solo la traduccion ;)**

**Chapter 9: Calme - Tranquilo**

_Bella_

_5 de Noviembre_

"No es un buen día, Edward?"

El chico a mi lado me dio una triste sonrisa "Algo así".

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Hace tres semanas, Edward y yo terminamos la hora del almuerzo en silencio, con las manos unidas gentilmente y confortándonos solo por estar allí. Y desde ese momento, todo cambio. Era más abierto, más intenso. Edward hablaba conmigo todos los días, incluso si era un mal día, como hoy parecía ser. A veces el solo me hablaba para decirme que no se sentía con ganas de platicar. Y en los buenos días aprendía más sobre él.

Como la razón por la que había comenzado a aprender piano desde los seis. Para ese punto aun no confiaba en Esme o en Carlisle. El solo había estado bajo su cuidado al rededor de diez meses, y a pesar de que no me había dicho lo que paso exactamente con sus padres biológicos, o incluso si seguían con vida, sabía que no había sido colocado en buenas circunstancias. Después de rebotar en tres casas en un año entre la edad de cuatro y cinco años, Edward no estaba listo para aceptar que sus padres adoptivos estaban planeando quedárselo. Un día después de la escuela, Esme estaba viendo un especial de Mozart. Edward le pregunto después al respecto y ella le dijo que Mozart había sido un niño muy creativo y talentoso en Australia donde su papa descubrió su talento por la música y lo alentó. "Y después ella me dijo" Edward lo adorno con una sonrisa "que yo podía hacer lo que sea si ponía mi mente en ello y que siempre me apoyarían en cada paso del camino. Le pedí empezar con clases de piano al siguiente día." Cuando pregunte por que el piano el dijo "Yo solo amo la manera en que suena".

También aprendí que él nunca dibujaba con un tema en mente. El dibujo comenzaba con simples líneas y generalmente se llenaban de espirales en una manifestación de su subconsciente. Sonreí y me sonroje como idiota cuando él me mostro un dibujo que hizo la tarde después del almuerzo fatal. Un dibujo a lápiz de nuestras manos unidas sobre el mojado pasto. Aprendí que el siempre quiso un hermano o una hermana hasta que vio Full House (N/T: algo así como casa llena) cuando era niño, y Michelle lo asusto de tener hermanos pequeños para siempre. Trataba desesperadamente de acordarme de todo lo que me decía. Una parte de mi estaba preocupada de que él se volviera a cerrar, y apanicada cada vez que el tenia un mal día. Pero el siempre hablaba otra vez. Y la última semana parecía estar de mejor ánimo, hasta el día de hoy.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, parando para jalar algunos mechones broncíneos con fuerza entre sus dedos. "Ayer me metí en una discusión con Carlisle y odio pelear con mis padres."

"¿Porque fue la pelea?" Pensé en poner mi mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo, pero decidí no hacerlo. Era mejor dejarlo que él tuviera la iniciativa para el contacto físico.

"Tengo miedo de que te enojes conmigo."

Fruncí el ceño, "¿Por qué diablos estaría enojada?"

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Edward murmuro "Carlisle encontró hierba cuando estaba revisando el correo" Creo que noto la confusión en mi mirada, así que reafirmo "Marihuana, Bella"

"Ah," añadí brillantemente. Pero no estaba sorprendida realmente, "¿Porque estaría enojada por eso? Charlie… er mi papa me dijo que te atrapo fumando hace unos meses, así que sabía que lo hacías" Claro que no estaba contenta que Edward consumiera alguna droga, pero no era como el primer estudiante de preparatoria que prueba la marihuana, especialmente, en un pequeño y aburrido pueblo como Forks.

Se relajo visiblemente "Solo no quería que estuvieras enojada o decepcionada, me gusta tener un amigo en la escuela" Me puso triste que Edward pensara que le dejaría de hablar por algo tan pequeño como eso. Pero imagino que dos años de ser el paria de la sociedad te haría cuidar una amistad. Mi mano se acerco a su espalda contra mi buen juicio e hice círculos en ella esperando calmarlo. Para mi alivio se encorvo en la mesa de laboratorio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Entonces supongo que tu papa te dijo que ya no tengo licencia de manejo?"

Sonreí, contenta de que pareciera más calmado y cómodo "Quizá lo haya mencionado. Dios eso debe ser horrible"

"Es definitivamente horrible" se echo a reír en acuerdo. Su sonrisa se redujo ligeramente y continuo "De todas maneras, no había sido cachado desde que me arrestaron, así que pensaron que había parado. Mi papa pregunto porque había comenzado otra vez, y no me creyó cuando le dije que no tenia respuesta" Generalmente Edward habla de sus papas con respeto y afecto, y yo solo lo había visto así de afligido una vez, cuando termino su historia sobre las anécdotas sobre su niñez y los experimentos de ciencia con Carlisle. Podía imaginar que la distancia entre su padre y el realmente le afectaba.

La clase comenzó pero continúe acariciándolo, ignorando el calor que me inundaba cada que lo tocaba. Vimos una película de mitosis y meiosis, lo que era ralamente más aburrido de lo que sonaba. Después de cinco minutos, tuve que contener la risa cuando me di cuenta que Edward se había dormido, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Su nuevo Moleskine, que ya casi había llenado, estaba parcialmente oculto bajo su brazo.

Lo mire la clase entera, admirando lo joven que se veía cuando dormía, todos los signos de estrés se había ido de su cara. Entre más hablaba con Edward más me daba cuenta de lo dolorosos que han sido estos últimos años para él. Edward era increíblemente sensible, y tomaba en serio mucho de lo que la gente decía de él. Le dije lo ridículo que era escuchar a esas personas que no conocían nada mejor que hacer, pero podía ver lo mucho que le afectaba. El también menciono que la última persona que hizo un intento de conocerlo mejor, lo hizo solo porque sus amigos le dijeron que vendía marihuana, y ella era la única lo suficientemente valiente como para acercársele.

No le gustaba hablar sobre su depresión o los temas más difíciles. No sabía cuando su papa y el dejaron de ser tan unidos, y no sabía porque él a veces tomaba, o fumaba marihuana, desde que estaba muy segura que hacía esas cosas solo. Una vez me dijo "Honestamente, hablarte en biología, es uno de los puntos brillantes de mi día y no quiero arruinarlo con toda la mierda que hay en mi vida" ¿Y cómo podía discutírselo? Mi estomago brincaba cuando decía cosas así, y tenía constantemente que acordarme a mi misma que el necesitaba un amigo. El necesita un amigo. Y los amigos no están limitados por una hora al día.

Así que cinco minutos antes de abandonara el salón tome una decisión. Cuidadosamente, rezando porque no se despertara, deslice el Moleskine debajo del brazo de Edward. Se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Quite el elástico y pase las hojas hasta encontrar una en blanco, antes de que me pillara, escribí rápidamente mi numero celular y garabateé "Si alguna vez me necesitas cuando no estemos en biología, llámame. En cualquier momento" Cerré el Moleskine, puse el elástico en su lugar y lo deslice de regreso debajo del brazo de Edward.

Un minuto después Barnner prendió las luces, pero Edward no se movió. Sonreí, tenía el sueño pesado. Moví su brazo gentilmente, "Edward, despierta, la clase terminó" Su cabeza se levanto rápidamente y volteo a su alrededor, volteando hacia mi cuando escucho mi risa.

Me regreso la sonrisa, frotándose los ojos. "Oops."

- - - - -

"Por ahora solo queremos chocolate caliente" La mesera del Ray's Diner le sonrió a Alice y asintió, después dejo nuestro lugar con nuestra orden. Pasaban de las ocho, así que estábamos cenando. Las tres tuvimos nuestro chocolate caliente, como chicas, una vez a la semana desde que el clima bajaba hasta temperaturas realmente heladas en medio de Octubre. Aparentemente era el invierno más frio que Forks había visto en años.

La mesera trajo nuestras bebidas de inmediato, y estuvimos muy tranquilas por algunos minutos, solo disfrutando del dulce y caliente chocolate hablando del nuevo presidente electo. Pero claro la conversación era demasiado buena como para que terminara.

"Así que Bella" Alice pregunto demasiado inocente "¿Dónde has estado? Siento que no he hablado contigo desde hace mucho"

Role mis ojos "Hablamos a la hora del almuerzo, y en la hora del almuerzo de ayer, y la de antier…"

"Quiero decir, realmente hablar. Como, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Liándote con algún chico?" Alice me miro directamente al final. No habíamos hablado de Edward desde ese día en el estacionamiento cuando me advirtió de él. Asumí que lo traería a colación en cualquier momento, pero no enfrente de Rosalie.

Obtuve la atención de Rosalie cuando salió a relucir la última pregunta, "bueno, bueno, Bella Swan. ¿Alguien te ha llamado la atención?" Tomo un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y después puso una mano sobre la mía en un suave movimiento "Por favor dime que no es Newton o alguno de esos idiotas"

Reí, "Ah sí, Rose. Después de todo este tiempo, decidí que estoy colgada de Mike. Quiero decir entre las miradas frías y todos los chismes a mi espalda, ¿cómo no podría gustarme?"

"Gracias a Dios".

Alice me sonrío, torciendo sus dedos, dejándolos al redor de su taza. "Dime que exactamente tu y Mr. Masen hablaron en el almuerzo hace unas semanas"

Rosalie y yo nos congelamos, pero por distintas razones.

Rosalie and I both froze, but for very different reasons. Yo no estaba dispuesta a compartir la conversación que tuve con Edward ese día, o alguna de la que hemos tenido desde ese día. Rosalie solo estaba ahí, con su mano al rededor de su taza caliente, con los ojos abiertos, esperando a que dijera algo. "Nada interesante. El tuvo un mal día así que solo lo ayude. Solo somos amigos, Alice. Ya te lo había dicho" Encogí mis hombros, aparentemente indiferente más de lo que realmente era.

"Mr. Masen, ¿cómo Edward Masen?"

Tomo un largo respiro "Bella–"

"Estamos muy contentas de que hayas encontrado a alguien," Alice la corto con una firme mirada a Rosalie. "Ninguna de nosotras lo conoce lo suficiente, pero estoy segura que si te gusta, a nosotras también" Después me miro, y me sonrió, ni si quiera sabía que decir. Me dio un codazo, una difícil tarea en estos pequeños banquitos, y le di como un abrazo en muestra de mi aprecio. Esta era la primera vez que alguien tenía una respuesta positiva cuando Edward era mencionado, y ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para mí.

Rosalie miro hacia su bebida, sus manos con manicura tomaban con fuerza la taza mientras absorbía la nueva información. "No quiero que esto suene rudo, pero puedo preguntar ¿qué le ves?" Mi cara cayó y Rosalie se apresuro a decir "Lo juro, solo porque Alice tiene razón, y no sé nada de él, no hemos hablado desde la secundaria, tu sabes antes de que tuviera problemas con Mike, um…" Se cayó, luciendo frustrada como nunca la había visto. Pero estaba tratando, así que le mostré algo.

"Edward es creativo" Las dos me observaron, sorprendidas de que hablara. "Como asombrosamente creativo. El dibuja, escribe y compone música para piano. Es increíble. Lo juro, él es como un moderno hombre renacentista"

"¿Te ha dejado ver algunos de sus trabajos?" Pregunto Alice cortésmente.

"Si algunos dibujos, y me dejo leer un poema hace unas semanas" La melancolía que rodeaba al poema me lo guarde. Esto se trababa de hablar sobre lo bueno de Edward. "El es mucho mas depresivo de lo que deja ver, y sabe exactamente lo que la gente dice de él" Mire entre Rosalie y Alice para enfatizar mi punto. "Y solo por eso le tomo una eternidad confiar en mí, pero creo que ahora lo hace. Hablamos todos los días en clase. Es divertido e inteligente… Edward es un buen chico". Ahí estaba. Sonaba como una respuesta normal de una chica enamorada de diecisiete años. Y por la mirada en sus rostros pude ver que tuve ese efecto.

"Eso es muy dulce, Bella" Rosalie sonrío, fue sincera como espere, pero aun estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Así que le sonreí de regreso.

Alice golpeo mi brazo y movió su cabeza en incredulidad. "Realmente no te importa la reputación, ¿verdad? ¿La de él o la tuya?"

Podía contestar esa pregunta con seguridad. "No, para nada" Sonrío y las tres tomamos un poco de nuestro chocolate caliente.

Después de un minuto mi cartera vibraba sobre la mesa. La abrí y tome mi celular, echando un vistazo a la pantalla. Era un número desconocido. Un número desconocido el dia que le di mi numero a Edward. Mi corazón brinco en emoción de que pudiera ser el. Rápidamente me excuse de la mesa y corrí afuera del restaurante, poniendo mi brazo alrededor mío cuando recordé lo frio que estaba. Mi pulgar acciono el celular y respondí con voz temblorosa.

"¿Hola?" Mi aliento quedo trabado en mi boca.

"Bella." Su voz sonaba tan entrañable en el teléfono, especialmente cuando se escuchaba lo aliviado que estaba de escucharme "Eres tú"

Me reí, "Bueno, yo escribí mi numero en tu libreta, así que sí, ¿quién mas podría ser?"

"¿Creerías que soy un loco si te dijera que una parte de mi pensó que alguien me estaba jugando una broma?"

Mi sonrisa fue instantánea. "No claro que no" Trate de imaginar un escenario donde me sintiera paranoica, esperaba que nunca me sintiera así. "¿Hoy realmente ha sido un mal día Edward?"

Pude escuchar su suspiro a través del teléfono, después la sonrisa cuando respondió. "Ya no"

******

* * *

(N/T):** ¿so? ¿Qué les pareció este capi? Ya va tomando forma ¿no? Srs. Amor con esos reviews!!!! ;) besote!! Pao... BarBarBar  



	11. 10: Allegados

**Chapter 10: Allegados, juntos.**

_Bella_

_4 de Diciembre._

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"No lo sé Edward, quizá porque ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Hice una mueca, a pesar de que él no podía verme a través del teléfono.

"Bella, de ninguna manera Barney es mejor que plaza Sésamo," se burló "Solo con Elmo y Big Bird es suficiente para superar al horrible y púrpura dinosaurio. A demás, era medio rarito."

Me estremecí, "¿Barney es rarito? ¿Entonces como Big Bird no te asustaba? ¡Ese canario mide como 1.83, eso es escalofriante!"

Edward rió entre dientes y yo automáticamente sonreí. Era imposible discutir con él cuando estaba así de juguetón. "¿Pero qué pasa con esa canción? '_Te quiero yo y tu a mi'_ un poco desesperado ¿no crees?" El sonaba tan adorable, y me estaba quedando sin puntos en esta ridícula pelea.

"Lo que sea Edward. Tengo dos palabras para contrarrestar tu espeluznante argumento: Mr. Noodle"

Se rió de nuevo "Esta bien, me atrapaste" Bostece involuntariamente y fruncí el ceño, porque sabía lo que vendría "Deberías ir a la cama Bella. No quiero mantenerte despierta."

"Está bien, _papá_," Me burlé pero cuando escuche ese agradable sonido a través del teléfono nuevamente, me sobrecogí. Recientemente, Edward sonreía y se reía mucho más, y eso me hacía sentir cálida y feliz. Me gustaba pensar que yo tenía algo que ver, incluso si solo era un poquito. Parecía que las cosas iban mejor en su casa. Se había disculpado con su padre, a pesar de que el no lo sentía, hace dos semanas, y desde ahí, no había tenido un día realmente malo. No estaba tan alegre como hace dos meses, pero parecía contento por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar con él. Todo iba bien, por primera vez durante todo el año.

"Buenas noches, Bella. Te veo mañana"

"Adiós, Edward."

Apreté el botón rojo, estaba shockeada cuando la pantalla del teléfono me mostro que la llamada había durado 104 minutos. ¿Estuvimos hablando por casi dos horas? Encogí los hombros, después me derrumbe en la almohada, sobrecogida, feliz, contenta.

Todo el mundo cercano a mi podía ver el cambio en mi después de un mes, incluso Charlie. Solo Alice y Rosalie sabían la razón de mi felicidad, pero nunca le dijeron nada a sus novios, y las amaba por eso. Aunque Alice, amaba reírse a mi costa cada que podía. Encontró mi rubor infinitamente divertido. Charlie solo estaba feliz de que me haya adaptado tan bien a Forks.

No era que estuviera avergonzada de mi amistad con Edward. Pero estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si fuera de la escuela, las personas se enteraban de lo mucho que hablábamos y lo atormentaban por eso? Antes de venir a Forks no hubiera imaginado que nadie podría ser tan gratuitamente hiriente, pero lamentaba admitir que los estudiantes aquí me habían demostrado que me equivocaba. No quería hacer nada que le causara dolor adicional. A demás de que no era lo suficientemente ingenua para ignorar que él era un tema delicado para mi padre. Algunas veces cuando estábamos cenando, trate de decirle que Edward me había ayudado en el laboratorio o que en clase me había contado una historia divertida. Si lo introducía lentamente al Edward real, no al mezquino criminal, entonces quizá el lo tomaría mejor cuando…

¿Cuándo qué? Tiré de la manta sobre mis hombros. Sabía cómo me sentía por Edward. Cada que el sonreía o fruncía el ceño o escribía en su Moleskine, me enamoraba un poco más. Podría decir que mi amistad significaba mucho para él, no era un secreto. Su cara se iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que entraba en el salón de Biología. Incluso en días donde no estaba de buen humor, el siempre se veía contento de verme. Hablábamos mucho por teléfono, todas las noche desde hace algunas semanas. Pero a demás de eso, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía por mí.

Se estaba volviendo duro sentarse a su lado todos los días y no tocarlo. De hecho tenia sueños sobre pasar mis manos por su cabello, el lio marrón-rojizo prácticamente rogaba por ser domesticado por mis dedos. Las pocas veces que estuvimos lado a lado, el se elavababa sobre mí, me imagine un momento en el que podría envolver mis brazos en su estrecha cintura y mi oreja descansando en su pecho. Edward tenía la altura ideal para poner su cabeza sobre la mía, tal vez para hundir su nariz en mi cabello o para colocar un beso en la parte superior. Por ahora me conformaba con la ocasional mano en su espalda cuando estaba estresado o con el ligero golpe en el brazo cuando estaba siendo sarcástico.

No podía dejar a mis deseos egoístas ir en un camino distinto a lo que el realmente necesitaba. Un amigo. Alguien que le hiciera compañía en la escuela.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, metí la cara en la almohada y me quede dormida.

Soñé que Big Bird me perseguía por la calle, fue espantoso.

Se lo tenía que decir a Edward en Biología.

_8 de Diciembre_

Entré en el estacionamiento de la escuela, tire de la palanca de cambios. Me encanta este camión, de verdad que sí, pero era más difícil de maniobrar cuando hacia frio. Me abroche la chaqueta, puse mi mochila al hombro y salí.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, note un hermoso auto negro cerca de la entrada. Nunca había visto ese auto antes. Parecía caro, el familiar emblema en el frente pertenecía a un Mercedes o a un Audi o alguna marca cara. A propósito camine cerca del carro, sutilmente eche un vistazo al conductor. Un atractivo hombre rubio estaba frente al volante con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro. Probablemente tenia treinta muchos, demasiado joven para tener un hijo aquí. Mire del lado del pasajero y me congele un momento. Edward. Así que ese debe ser Carlisle Cullen.

Los dos hablaban escuetamente y luego la cabeza de Edward cayó dentro de sus manos. Sus hombros se levantaron y cayeron con una respiración profunda, después de unas palabras rápidas para Carlisle, abrió la puerta y se subió a la acera. El auto negro se alejo y Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. Estaba solo a 10 metros de distancia así que le grité y camine rápidamente.

"¡Edward, espera!"

Se paro y volteo, todo el estrés abandono su rostro cuando me vio "Buenos días, Bella."

"Hola, ¿ese era tu papa?" Casi me golpeo por mi absoluta falta de delicadeza, pero Edward me sonrío.

"Si, era él. No tengo licencia, ¿recuerdas?"

Entrecerré los ojos y después sonreí para que se diera cuenta que solo estaba jugando. "¿Está todo bien? Te veías un poco harto"

Se encogió de hombros. "Carlisle me estaba echando bronca porque por mi culpa se le hizo tarde para el trabajo, no es mi culpa, Esme no se sentía bien esta mañana, ella normalmente me trae y llegamos lo suficientemente temprano para perdernos todo el circo" señalo el estacionamiento, donde decenas de coches estaban tratando de encontrar un lugar donde aparcar. Bueno eso explica porque nunca lo veo por las mañanas.

Caminamos juntas hasta el edificio, fruncí el ceño cuando vi a que Edward se ponía tenso al llegar a la multitud. Las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros ligeramente encogidos hacia delante, la timidez dominando su postura. Su voz era incluso aun más queda cuando volvió a hablar.

"¿En realidad fuiste a la cama después de que colgamos?

"Oh ja ja, Edward."

Sonrío ligeramente y me miro. "Si, si lo hiciste. Puedo decirte cuando has dormido lo suficiente"

Mis cejas se levantaron, "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno," empezó "la manera más fácil de decirlo es por tus ojos, las marcas debajo de tus ojos son mucho menos prominentes hoy, así que descansaste bien. Tus ojos son más brillantes y parecen más abiertos. También puedo decirlo por tu cabello.

"¿Mi cabello?"

"Sip. En los días cuando estas realmente cansada, tiendes a llevar una coleta, imagino que es porque estas demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa con él en la mañana. Luce bonito de cualquier manera, pero hoy lo traes suelto y un poco ondulado, así que sí, tu descansaste bien". Cuando terminó mi boca se abrió ligeramente. ¿Había estado observándome así de cerca? ¿Y el dijo que mi cabello luce bonito? Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y supongo que Edward también se dio cuenta de lo que dijo porque abrió ligeramente los ojos y se puso un poco rosa. Edward casi no se sonroja, pero cuando lo hacía, era adorable. No como mi desagradable rojo.

No quería que se sintiera torpe y hable sin pensar, "Tu también tienes un cabello muy bonito" Wow, claramente me estaba poniendo cómoda a su alrededor, Edward casi bufa ante mi rara respuesta y los dos comenzamos a reírnos, disipando la tensión.

Antes de que lo notara, había llegado a mi salón, no creo que Edward se diera cuenta que me estaba siguiendo hasta acá, y eso me hizo sonreír. "Uhm, mi salón en realidad está lejos de aquí" Sacudió su cabeza y rio ligeramente. "Será mejor que me vaya"

"Hola Bella, Edward." Alice nos saludo y levanto las cejas sugestivamente, dándome palmaditas en el hombro. Oculté dramáticamente la cara en mis manos, completamente mortificada. Ella solo se rio, corriendo dentro del aula. Alice me iba a escuchar.

No quería que Edward notara lo avergonzada que estaba por lo que cerré los ojos y murmure dentro de mis manos. "Ok, lamento eso, te veo después".

Sentí sus fuertes manos retirar las mías lejos de mi cara, observe sus alegres verdes ojos y mi corazón salto peligrosamente en mi pecho, estaba sorprendida que Edward no pudiera escucharlo. "Te ve veo en biología Bella" Me regalo una gran sonrisa y un gentil apretón en mi mano.

Y después se fue, caminando deprisa por el pasillo. Apenas respiraba cuando entre al salón y colapse en mi silla, el fantasma de una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara mientras observaba mi mano con asombro. _Me tocó, me tocó, me tocó…_

"Bueno, te preguntaría como estas hoy, pero creo que lo sé" Se rio y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Eso no fue amable. Podrías haberlo avergonzado" Trate de sonar serio pero ella no dejo de sonreír.

"Edward te amaaaa" Cantó y mi cara se tiño de rojo otra vez.

"Detente, Alice. El no me ama"

"¿De verdad no ves la manera en la que te mira?" Trate de ignorarla pero ella siguió hablando de todas maneras, "Quizá es porque estas muy ocupada haciéndole ojitos para que lo notes"

Me hundí en mi silla y sacudí la cabeza "Alice…"

"Oye, no es mi culpa. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría lo mismo. ¡Ah! ¡Deberías invitarlo a comer con nosotros! Emmett y Jasper se comportaran y Rosalie está bien con eso ahora, Sera genial."

Miraba el salón tratando de encontrar una manera de terminar esta conversación "Pensaba que ni si quiera les agradaba?" Le pregunté sin ganas.

"Ni lo menciones Bella. Has luchado con uñas y dientes por este chico, y te creo cuando dices que es bueno. ¿Quieres apoyo? Bueno, esta soy yo apoyándote. Pregúntale si se quiere sentar con nosotros. Si dice que no, no hay problema."

"Está bien" Acorde en voz baja y me concentre en el hecho de que esto, me daría una hora extra con él en la escuela.

En la primera hora, pensé en Edward.

Lo mismo que en la segunda hora y en todas las demás antes de nuestro descanso. Brevemente me pregunte si era sano pensar tanto en una persona, pero la verdad no me importaba. Hablar con él me hacia feliz y no era como que no tuviera otros amigos así que estaba bien.

Estaba completamente emocionada por la hora del receso, mis manos estaban casi temblando cuando camine dentro de la cafetería. No podia comer. Estaba demasiado ansiosa. Eche un vistazo a la parte trasera de la cafetería, y el estaba en su usual mesa, como sabría que estaría. Pero tan pronto como vi su rostro, concentrado y suave garabateando en su Moleskine, no pude evitar sonreír. Solo verlo me relajaba. Camine hacia su mesa, mucho más calmada que antes, pare cuando estaba frente a él.

No me noto por algunos segundos, estaba fascinado por lo que sea que estaba escribiendo. Tosí suavemente para llamar su atención, miro hacia arriba. "Bella?" Se veía completamente confundido "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Yo, uh…" Respire profundamente y sacudí las manos, "Quería saber si hoy querías sentarte conmigo y mis amigos."

Los ojos de Edward vagaron nerviosos al rededor y paso una mano por su cabello. "Eh, no sé Bella, yo no… yo no los conozco y no me quiero imponer. No estoy seguro… " Su voz se fue apagando, retorcía y giraba los dedos ansiosamente. Esto no estaba saliendo como lo planee. Estaba obviamente incomodo logrando que en mi estomago se hicieran nudos.

"Está bien Edward, solo preguntaba."

Me regalo una sonrisa en disculpa, una que no llego a sus ojos y regreso lentamente su Mirada a su cuaderno. Empecé a caminar hacia mi mesa, pero después cambie de opinión. Parecía triste de nuevo y yo, no podía permitirlo. Dando la vuelta deslice la mochila de mis hombros a una silla vacía y luego tome asiento frente a él.

Edward me miro inquisitivamente, su mirada transmitía tantas emociones en conflicto, confusión, tristeza, nerviosismo, vergüenza. Pero también podía ver la esperanza, apenas notable, pero ahí estaba, dándome la confianza suficiente para continuar.

"Entonces, me siento contigo."


End file.
